Love Hurts
by CrazyMonkey
Summary: Lily Evans is the new head girl at Hogwarts, but she is extremely surprised that one of the worst of the Mauraders, James Potter, is head boy. She's furious, but that soon changes as she gets to know him better. J/L Lily's PoV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, JK Rowling does

A/N: Hope you like this, it's my first FanFiction story, I hope you like it, please review.

* * *

** Chapter 1:**

I opened my eye's as sleep rolled from me. Moaning slightly, I rolled over and looked at the clock. Then, realizing why it read, '6:00' I sat up, excited and turned off my alarm so it wouldn't go off later. I stood up, excited for my first day of school in my seventh year.

I got dressed and was ready to go by 7:00, not wanting to have to wait until111:00 to go to school. My friends Alice and Elle were going to come over at 8:00 and hang out with me until it was time to go.

I had held my tongue when I would talk to them during the summer after I had got my list. I had gotten a head girl badge this year, I was so excited, I wonder who the head boy will be, probably Remus, though he was one of the Marauders. The Marauders were the group of boys in the Seventh year, same year as I was, they were the trouble-makers of the school, but Remus was the most well behaved of their group, and was the top in their year.

And then, of course, there were Potter and Black, the worst of the trouble-makers and the most good-looking of the group. Every girl wanted to be noticed by them and every girl wanted to go out with one of them, except me. I, Lily Evans, see right through those two trouble-making, stupid, annoying, prats. Even my own best friends seek their attention, I will never be able to make them see sense.

I sat down alone, my parents still asleep, and ate breakfast. I ate slowly, so I would not have as much free time to drive myself crazy with. You see, I am not an ordinary girl, I want to go to school, yeah, but that's only part of it. I am a witch. Both of my parents are muggles, making me muggle-born, or 'mudblood' as some prefer. Really truly I had gotten used to 'pure-bloods' calling me that, it no longer gets through tome, though it makes my friends pretty mad.

The doorbell rang as I dumped the rest of the cold cereal into the sink, perfect timing. I ran to the door, glad that my friends, who were also witches, were here to keep me company.

The door swung open before I had even reached it. Elle ran up from behind the red door and slammed into me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It's so good to see you, I've been so bored this summer!" she exclaimed, squeezing me, then letting go.

"You too, it's been so boring, Petunia still won't talk to me," I said looking up the stairs towards my sisters room. Petunia hated my guts just because I turned out to be a witch and not her. It wasn't my fault that she didn't turn out to be one, she just hated me for it. "Besides" I continued, "She found herself a boyfriend."

Vernon, ugly, pratish, Vernon, and she _loved_ him. It was gross.

"Well," Alice said, "having a boyfriend is actually very nice." Her cheeks glowed pink.

"What!" Elle and I exclaimed together.

"Who?" I asked while Elle opened and closed her mouth wordlessly.

"Well, at the end of last year... Frank Longbottom asked me out. I said yes and we have... seen each other during the summer." Alice said her whole face turning bright red.

"No way, congrats!" I exclaimed.

"Frank?" Elle said in disbelief.

"Come on," I said, "he's not half bad."

"You haven't even met him, he is so nice, funny, sweet, cute," Alice droned on and on for a while coming up with positive qualities in him.

"Okay, okay," Elle said, "we get that he's perfect, now, I'd rather have a conversation that doesn't make me gag."

"What," Alice exclaimed, "You're not jealous are you!"

"Wha- No!" Elle's face was, if possible, brighter than Alice's had been.

"Oh, wow." My mom had walked in the room, "what is going on in here."

"It's the freaks, what else," Petunia sneered as she walked down the stairs, obviously angry that our conversation had woken her up.

"Petunia," My mom said, her voice dark.

Petunia just glared and went back up to her room.

"I told you she hated me." I said with a shrug.

"Wow, look at the time," my mom said, "it's nearly nine, I need to make breakfast."

My friends exchanged hungry looks, forgetting about their conversation, for the time being, at least. They had had my mom's cooking before, they knew it was supreme, we stood up and went to go and talk to her as she made our breakfast, my second breakfast.

My friends had about five helping of my mom's German pancakes, then were stuffed so full they could hardly get out of their chairs.

"Looks like it's time for you to go," my father pointed out the time on the clock.

10:32

"Looks like it," my friends groaned and I just laughed and said, "lets go."

We piled all of our trunks in the trunk of the car, the things that didn't fit went on our laps. We got to Kings Cross at ten to eleven, and got onto the platform at five til. Quickly, we dragged our trunks on the train, and found a compartment, I changed into my Hogwarts uniform and said, "I got to be at the prefects meeting, oh, yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, I'm head girl." I then slammed the compartment door closed and rushed down the corridor, leaving my friends cheering behind me.

I found the prefects compartment empty, except for Remus. "Are you head boy?" I asked.

"No," Remus said, surprised, then thinking about it he said, "Are you head girl?"

"Yep," I sat down on the seat beside him. He was sitting by the window, looking out onto the rolling landscape.

"Congrats," he said, "Though, you may not like the headmasters choice on the head boy."

"What do you mea-" I was cut off by the compartment door opening. I turned around and got my question answered.

"Hiya," Potter stood in the doorway, looking very pleased with himself, his hair sticking up in every direction, and his hazel eye's glinting behind his glasses.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I whispered. Remus sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will so stop bugging me about it, the master mind is JK Rowling.

A/N: Yeah, Chapter two, I'm so happy. Oh, and, please, please, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Where is everybody?" Potter asked, noticing nobody was there except for me and Remus.

"Well, if I would have known what was coming, I wouldn't have come either!" I banged my head on the wall behind me.

"Are you head girl?" Potter smirked. I have grown to hate that smirk.

"Yes, good to see that the headmaster is completely off his rocker," I said sarcastically, "Now, only because it looks like no one else is coming, I am going to go back to my friends." I pushed past Potter, my red hair swinging as I swiveled and headed back to my compartment, furious that I would have to work with Potter for the rest of the year.

I slammed the door behind me, harder than needed, and sat on the seat next to the window.

"Um, I take it didn't go to well." Elle guessed looking at my face expression.

"Potter's head boy!" I burst. Elle and Alice's eye's grew as I watched.

"No way!" Alice yelled

"Have you ever heard of the song 'It's the End of the World As We Know It'" Elle said throwing her hands in the air. She had a muggle father, but Alice was pure-blood.

"What?" Alice looked at Elle like she was crazy.

"Obviously no." I said laughing.

The rest of the train ride passed without any events, except for the food trolley, which I was extremely glad to see, even my friends were after my mom's breakfast. We talked, ate, and talked some more, until the train finally rolled to a stop.

I got up, stretching, my legs were cramped from sitting on the train for so long. We started walking out of our compartment, the strange conversation we were having unbroken.

"... and then she- wow-" I had been walking backwards out of the compartment and had tripped over the uneven carpet. I was caught by someone before I hit the ground. They pushed me back onto my feet and I was surprised at their gentleness, definitely not a Slytherin.

"Sorry," I started then I cut myself off as I turned around and saw who it was. Potter, James Potter, the last person I wanted to fall onto. He had been asking me to go out with him ever since the third year. He's a prat, I tell you, and I wouldn't go out with him if my life depended on it, but he doesn't seem to get the memo.

He smirked, then he opened his mouth, but quickly shut it and caught up with the rest of the Marauders. I stood, dumbfounded in the door way as more students filed off the train.

"Did Potter just see you without asking you out?" Elle asked, watching him walk down the hall.

"That's a record, twice in one day, he didn't ask." I broke from my trance, remembering he hadn't asked me out in the prefects compartment.

"Maybe he matured over the summer.." Alice suggested.

"Potter and mature do not go in the same sentence." I muttered following the flow of students off the train.

"Man, the sorting always takes for-ev-er!" Elle muttered under her breath and put her head down on the table, her short blond hair covering her face like a tent.

"Come on, they are in the R's. It can't be much longer." I said under my breath, noticing the teachers, McGonagall mostly.

The rest of the sorting dragged on, almost never ending. Finally, when the sorting hat was put away, I always wondered where it went, Dumbledore stood up, and said his regular speech.

Elle had a fork in one hand and her knife in the other, similar to Black, though his black hair made him look more animalish. I watched in amazement, forgetting my hunger for a minute, as, when the food appeared, they both went for the same foods, and attacked it in the same way. Scary. Then my stomach growled and I remembered that I could eat, too.

I soon felt that tingling on the back of my neck that only happened when someone was looking at me. I looked up confused and my eye's immediately fell on Potter. Our eye's locked, then he smirked, almost more of a smile than a smirk, and he went back to his friends conversation. Surprised I went back to mine.

* * *

N/A: I know it's shorter than the last one, but I thought this would be a good place to stop! Review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

N/A: Yay!!! chapter 3. I'm so happy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I sat down at the breakfast table, first day of classes. I wonder what my schedule will be like. This year everyone wouldn't be in the same classes because of the NEWTs. Stupid tests. Elle and I had tried to get around the same classes, but because of our scores on the OWLs we had to choose a few different classes, Alice had barely anything with me because our strong points were basically opposite. I did fairly well on everything, but only in Potions, DADA, Charms and Transfiguration I got O's, Alice got O's in everything else, except we both didn't do as well in History of Magic, face it, it's impossible to stay focused when a ghost is teaching the class. The entire class could fly out the windows and Professor Binns would just keep droning on and on about Warlocks.

I'm still not positive on the career I want to take, but I'm leaning towards being an Auror. So for so good, I hope my luck holds out, as long as I get good grades on the NEWTs I should be fine.

"Ms. Evans," Professor McGonagall handed me my schedule. I opened it quickly and looked down the list. Elle looked over my shoulder.

"We have five classes together. Nice one!" She said happily. She turned and looked at Alice's. "Aw, only two classes, darn."

I glanced at Alice's list, "Wow, we have four together, I'm surprised!" I said, astonished.

"Notice two are ones we have to take, the other two are Potions and Charms, which I was barely able to get up to." Alice looked closely at our schedules.

"Yeah, and I want to be a Healer, so I don't have as many with you, Alice." Elle complained.

"Well, Healers and Ministry people are kind of far away, Auror, on the other hand, needs just about everything." Alice said. Frank Longbottom saw her and sat down next to her.

"Hi Frank!" I said, Elle pretended to throw up in her breakfast when he put his arm around Alice's shoulders and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey," Frank said, looking at his and Alice's classes. "Six together."

Elle was thrown into a giggle attack, unnoticed by the happy couple, and I stood up and pulled her out of the Great Hall where she doubled over in laughter.

"What is wrong with you?" I shook my head.

"You- _gasp_- didn't- _gasp-_ see-_ gasp-_ their- _gasp_- faces!" Elle managed to get out between gasps.

"What?" I asked.

Elle couldn't speak, she was laughing to hard, but finally when she did manage to calm herself down it was time to go to our fist class, which we had together, and with Alice.

"Why do we have to take History of Magic again, it's so boring and I don't even pick up a single word that comes out of that guy's mouth." Elle complained.

"Do you think I want to take this class?" I asked, looking for seats.

"Of course not!" Elle said. "No one wants to."

"Don't let Binns hear you say that." Alice warned.

"Are you kidding, you could yell it in his face and he would just keep droning on and on." I said.

"True," Alice admitted.

"Come on, class is starting soon," Frank pulled Alice into the seat next to his and got out his notes paper, you know the one where you pass notes in class, yeah, that one.

I sat down next to Elle, who was next to Alice, and got out my 'notes' paper.

"Don't turn around," Elle whispered in my ear.

"You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "Again?"

"Sorry, you can't help it." Elle smiled.

"And you find it amusing, fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I am not in your place, so I don't know how you feel." Elle shrugged.

"No," I said, picking up on what she was saying, "you rather enjoy having them sit behind me, so they can sit behind you, too."

She blushed ever so slightly, "No way, I-"

Just them Professor Binns entered the class through the chalk board, the most exciting part of the class, here comes the droning.

And to make thing even better, I could feel Potter's eye's on the back of my head, and heard constant whispering between him and Black, just fantastic. I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on Binns, but that was rather impossible, and I ended up doodling on my paper. I will have to catch up by reading it while doing my homework, though it would probably be less boring.

Elle's head thudded against her desk then shot back up, her eye's wide, not realizing she had fallen asleep. Then quickly went back to staring at the wall with her chin in her hands.

Finally, when almost half the class was asleep, the class ended, and I stood up to go when, who else, but Potter called my name.

"Lily." He tapped me on my shoulder.

I almost yelled, "What Potter!" But I didn't, I just turned around and silently raised my eyebrows in an unasked question.

"Head duties tonight, Nine?" He said, surprising me, to say the least.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." I said, stunned.

"Okay, see ya then." He ran up and started talking to Sirius as he walked down the hall to his next class.

"Did he just talk to you without-" Elle started.

"Third time in a row," I said, "That's a little intimidating, and I don't really know why."

"Well, no time to dwell on it now, let's get to our next class." Elle said, braking me from my thoughts.

"Right, class," I said, still dazed, "Off we go."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!!! Please Please Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sad, but true.

A/N: I'm already on chapter four. Thank you all of you reviewers and all of you readers, you are the only reason I keep writing this story. On with it!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Lily, lily...LILY!!!" Elle's angry voice screamed in my ear.

"What?" I said, sitting up in bed. I had been lying awake for ours and just barely had fallen asleep, I wasn't the happiest with my friend.

"How was it?" She asked, happy I had woken up.

"What? You're going to have to be more specific Elle, I'm still half asleep." I yawned.

"You know, Your _duties_?" Elle smiled.

"What do you mean, I did my rounds with Potter, that's all." I said, still not getting what she was asking.

"Did he ask you out" Elle explained, finally.

"No, but I really don't care right now, maybe in the morning I will be able to dwell on it more, but right now all my mind is saying is 'sleep' so I am going to." I said in my stupor. I fell heavily on my pillow and heard Elle giggle and head out of the door.

I may never understand my friends, but whatever, I don't really need to right now...

The bright morning sun fell on my face. I groaned and stuffed my head in my pillow.

"Come on, sleepy head." I head Elle's voice say.

"Go away." I moaned.

"Come on, it's the Gryffindor Quittich tryouts today, and I have to be there." She said pulling my out of bed.

"Why do I need to come?" I asked, squinting up at her.

"Because I want you to." She gave one final tug and I fell with a thud on the floor.

"Ow, okay I'm up, now let's go." I said gesturing to the door.

"You may want to change out of your pajamas." Elle snickered.

"Oh, shut up, hold on, I'll be out in a second." I went into the bathroom.

After getting dressed I brushed through my tangled red hair and pulled it into a loose ponytail. I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed my cloak, ready to fall asleep on the stands.

"Lets go." Elle said excitedly. I looked around at the other beds. Alice was gone, no doubt with Frank, but JJ and Hydie were still asleep in their beds. How they slept through the racket that Elle was creating, I have to idea, but I left the room jealous.

I followed Elle out to the field, not really thinking about where we were going, but just following like a trained puppy.  
"Lily." Elle said.

"huh" I managed to get out.

"The stands are over there." She said pointing, I had followed her until we were right in front of the rest of the team.

"Right." I said. Turning around I was stopped by Potters mocking voice.

"Unless you want to try out." He said, smirking.

"Yeah, if you want to loose." I said, and continued to the stands.

Sadly, I didn't fall asleep, the seats were to cold, but after about a half an hour of watching the wanna-be's tryout, Alice and Frank came and joined me.

"Hallelujah!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up and hugging Alice. "I now have company, unless you're here to save me, 'cause that would be even better."

"No, not save, but we will keep you company." Alice smiled.

For the rest of the tryouts we watched and made fun of the desperate students, hoping that the captain, who happened to be Potter, would give them a chance on the team. A lot of them were second years who's parents had told them how good they were. Truth hurts, you could see this on their faces, but Potter had no sympathy for them, but how could he. If everyone in the Gryffindor House came he would have disaster on his hands, and being sympathetic would just make it worse.

Finally, after about three hours, my stomach was growling and seats were getting less and less comfortable, Potter had picked his team and sent everyone else up to breakfast. The three of us on the stands, no one else had friends there, went to meet up with Elle.

She was a catcher. And both Potter and Black were on the team, Black was a Beater and Potter was the Seeker. Even though I was still part way asleep, I could tell Elle was looking at Black more than was natural. Oh no, I can't believe it. I could see the look in her eye's, she wasn't just looking, like all of the other girls, she liked him. Urg, I am seriously the only girl who sees through those two.

"Practices every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday at five in the morning. Yes, I know it is early, but we need to practice when nobody else is." The entire team moaned.

"Can't we do the Saturday ones at Six at least." One of the new members asked.

"Fine, Six on Saturdays, now go and eat, I know I'm starving." He turned to Black and they started a vivid conversation.

"Elle, there is no chance I'm getting up at five o'clock in the mornings, or even six, I enjoy having my sleep." I said to her, knowing I would be forced to come to some of them anyways.

"Sure, sure." She said, distracted. She was looking at Black.

"Elle?" I said, she didn't respond. "You have got to be kidding me Elle!" I almost yelled.

Potter and Black turned and stared at us. Elle blushed and said, "What?"

"You no very well what." I said quieter now that I had her attention.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked desperately.

"I'd say being me, half asleep, and noticing." I said, "Yes."

We walked up to the Great hall together, Elle angry that she had let me find out about her secret crush.

"Come on Elle," I said, "Okay, I'm not that mad, you can like him if you want, course I don't have much power over that, but just remember how fast he goes through girls, he goes through them like clothes."

"I know, but I can't help it." Elle moaned.

"Who knows, maybe you will be together." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Mm." She mumbled, I decided to change the subject.

"So, do you like the new team?" I asked.

"Sure," She was glad for the change of subject. "Everyone is good, and they all work together very well."

"Oh, speaking of working together, we have a prefects meeting today, I have to remind Potter, see ya." I stood up and looked around for the head boy. I saw him and Black heading out of the Great Hall together.

"Potter!" I exclaimed, running towards them.

He turned around, surprised that I was talking to him. "Yes?"

"Prefects meeting tonight at seven." I said.

"Yeah, do we need to remind all of the prefects?" He asked.

"Do you think we should, no one really showed up on the train, so probably." I said, answering my own question.

"Okay, I'll do the Ravenclaws and Slytherins." He said, smiling slightly.

"No way, I'll do the Slytherins, you do the Gryffindors." I did not want the head boy to abuse his authority against the Slytherins.

"But Lilykins." Sirius wined.

"Black," I said in a sweet but sinister voice, "Call me Lilykins ever again and I will blast you to smithereens. See you at the meeting Potter."

I left them watching me walk away, James had a slight smile, while Sirius just sort of cringed.

"Why did I even try." I heard James sigh.

"Because you wanted to prolong the conversation as long as you could." Sirius said so quietly that I could just barely hear, then burst into laughter, at the look on James' face.

"I'm so hopeless." James said shaking his head and they headed outside.

* * *

A/N: I know, some of it is kind of random, but I'm just a random person. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sniff sniff.

A/N: Chapter 5!!! Thank you all for reviewing, love you guys! Oh, I'm dedicating this chapter to MillieMushroom!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, that raps it up, everyone is dismissed." I said, sighing and siting down.

"'kay, everybody out!" James yelled. All the prefects filed out of the classroom door quickly.

James sat down in the chair next to me, smiling, both of us were glad that the meeting was over.

"Well, glad that's over." I said, closing my eyes.

"No kidding." He said, "If I run into _Snivelis _any time soon, I'm going to hex him into next week."

"If he is in the hospital wing anytime soon, I know who did it." I warned.

"I know, I know. I just wish he would shut up during the meetings." James groaned.

"And Regulus Black doesn't help."

_"_I know, I-" James started.

"No hexing, just talk to Sirius about his brother." I said.

"Are you kidding. Regulus never listens to Sirius. Sirius actually moved in with me because his family basically disowned him." James said, looking sad for his friend.

"Really, I knew his family was messed up, but I didn't know how bad." I said, looking at James.

"Yeah, it's really bad, he's a blood traitor according to them." James looked into my eye's

"Anyway, I'll see you later, maybe." I said, remembering who I was talking with.

"See ya." James said, we both stood up and left out, out of the classroom.

Before we went in opposite directions I remembered something.

"Have you seen Elle around? I couldn't find her after dinner." I said.

"No, well, actually. I saw her with Sirius, they were heading towards the kitchens." James said.

"You've got to be kidding," I said, "How long, you knowing Sirius, do you think their 'relationship' will last."

"Who knows, actually, Sirius kind of liked her, he didn't really _like_ any other girl he's dated," James explained. "I'm guessing it will be longer, and better, than any other 'relationship' Sirius has been in."

"Oh, really, that's good news, I guess." I said, happy that my friend might actually be happy, but sad that now I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with tonight.

"Yeah, well, see ya later." James said.

"See ya," I sighed and headed to the library to do my homework.

I had nothing else to do, besides sit idle and do nothing, but if I'm torturing myself I may as well be productive. I had my bag with me with all of my books and homework assignments. There wasn't very many people in the library, maybe a few first years, trying to get all of their homework done to get into good habits. I tried to do that when I was in my first year, for the first few weeks at least, then you realize that doing it the night before is not easier, but makes Saturdays relaxing, everyone realized that eventually.

I sat down in the transfiguration section of the library and pulled out my essay. How is anyone supposed to write a fifteen inch essay on how to turn a desk into a pig. Well, I have to start somewhere.

After about three hours in the library I finished my transfiguration homework and had started on my charms essay, but couldn't focus on the spells. Finally I gave up, slammed my book shut, and shoved it in my bag. Being lazy in the common room had to be better than this. I stood up and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, but as I was leaving I heard a light giggle.

No way, I can't believe what I am hearing. It was definitely Elle's giggle. I really didn't care what they were doing, it's none of my business, but I did not want to run into them together.

As I passed the nearest broom closet I could hear them clearly. It sounded like they were eating each other's faces and I thought about what Sirius would do if he heard that coming from a closet. I laughed to myself, and walked on.

"Lily!" I heard James yell across the common room as I walked in. Did he just call me Lily instead of Evans?

"Have you seen Sirius?" he asked when he was close enough.

"I heard some interesting sounds while passing a broom closet." I said.

"Oh, man." James rolled his eyes, "well, what I have to say to him isn't nearly as important." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Sorry, I actually thought about what he would have done if he were in my place, but I didn't bother them." I said smiling. "I was thinking more for Elle's sake, not for Sirius'"

"I would have done it," James laughed. "I guess I'll just tell him later. Bye." He rushed back over to Remus and Peter.

Maybe James had changed, maybe, maybe his ego has shrunk a little bit.

* * *

A/N: hehe, I love this story. Please review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I really don't like these things, but they are necessary, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! I really appropriate it!! special thanks to MillieMushroom, perdyprincess, and marauderxforever!! love you guys!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Elle!" I said, at breakfast. I almost asked where Sirius was, when I remembered she doesn't know I know. Last night I had been 'asleep' when she had come in. She had been humming to herself, completely oblivious to everything around her, I had heard JJ ask her where she had been, and say that I had been looking for her. She just smiled, giggled, and got ready for bed. I took that for 'It was fantastic!'

"Hey Lils." she said, sitting down next to me.

"So, where were you last night?" I asked, trying my hardest not to burst into laughter.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said, quietly.

"Well, I happened to pass a occupied broom closet last night when you were missing, and James was also looking for Sirius." I said casually, "Does that have anything to do with it?"

She burst into a fit of giggles, "Maybe?" She said. Over her shoulder I saw Sirius come into the Great Hall, obviously looking for her.

"Ellie" he exclaimed when he saw her. Elle blushed and smiled openly as he approached. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. They kissed for a few seconds, then broke and started talking.

I heard snickering coming from down the table and glanced up. James looked at me and we both burst into silent laughter. Sirius and Elle were to into each other to notice and stood up and moved by James, wanting a friend to talk to.

"All of my friends have found someone and left me alone." I said wondering where Alice and Frank were.

"Just wait a little while, Sirius and Elle will be a little more open." Remus said from across the table.

"Yeah, maybe they will realize we don't enjoy watching them eat each other's faces off." James said, smiling. I glanced over at them, and, true to James' word, they were in a deep kiss.

"No kidding, well, we have rounds again tonight James, see you then?" I said.

"Yup." He sighed, "I should probably do some homework before then."

"Me too." I groaned, "Off to the library." I stood up and left to go do some homework.

After about an hour of trying to read the same page I shut the book. The words just wouldn't register in my head. I got out my charms essay and just started to write what I already knew, hoping it would be enough for twelve inches. When I didn't know what else to write I measured it and it was twelve and one-half inches. Surprised, I read through it and found that everything flowed and made sense. Perfect. I stuffed it in my bag and pulled out my last essay I had to write.

Potions, according to Professor Slughorn I was a 'natural.' And it did come quite easy, but I didn't really like it. This essay was on what the property of a Boezar is, easy peesy. It took me less than twenty minutes to finish my essay, and when I stuffed all my books in my bag James sat down beside me.

"I need help." He said, pulling out his homework.

"Come on, I just finished!" I said.

"I know, but, I really really need help on the Potions homework." He said, his eye's pleading.

"Okay, fine, what do you need help with?" I gave in.

"Um, what are the properties of a Boezar?" He asked.

So for the next hour I was tutoring James in potions. I think he got it, at least he finished his essay.

"Thank you so much!" He said as he put it away, "That was the last of my homework"

"I wonder how much Elle still has." I said, knowing she hadn't done any of it.

"Probably the same amount as Sirius has." James said.

"Well, there is no way to make her do it, or even find her." I said.

"Astronomy Tower." James said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that I saw them going towards the Astronomy Tower," James smiled.

"I am so not going up there to find her, that would not be a very pretty sight." I said, "She will be smacking herself when she finds how much homework she has."

"What, are you going to do it for her?" James asked.

"No! Just trying to figure out what time she would realize it, and where I will be when she does." I explained.

"Well, I'm headed outside, it's a beautiful day."I said, not wanting to be cooped up in the school any longer while the sun is shining.

"I actually think Remus is out there, maybe I'll go, too." James said.

"Okay, I might like company, after all, all of my friends are busy." I said smiling.

We walked outside together, drawing some attention to the fact that I was with James Potter and I wasn't screaming at him. We chatted, looking around for Remus when we saw him under the big tree next to the lake. We walked down there together until I stopped halfway there.

"Aren't you coming?" James asked.

"I forgot, I haven't seen Hagrid since we got back to school." I said, looking at the little hut.

"Oh, I don't really know him, besides detention, so you go ahead, I'll be with Remus if you want to join us after." He said kindly.

"Okay," I smiled, "See ya."

"Bye."

I ran to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. I heard him scramble around, until the door swung open.

"Lily!" Hagrid bellowed.

"Hello, Hagrid." I said.

"Come in, come in." He smiled.

"Sorry I didn't come and visit you earlier," I started.

"No, it's fine, I understand, with classes and stuff." I could tell he was glad to see me. No one else really liked Hagrid, I met him in my first year on the boats. I was in the boat closest to him and I had almost fallen in. He had caught me by my cloak and set me back in my boat.

We talked for a while, the school grounds getting more and more kids lying about, finished with their homework for now and resting while they could.

"Well, you probably ought to go and be with your friends," He said. Frankly, I was glad to go, I love Hagrid and all, but I forgot how long he could talk.

"Okay," I said, "I'll visit sometime soon."

I stepped out of his cabin and started towards the tree Remus and James were under when I was them.

James was standing up with his wand in his hand, pointing it at Severus. He waved it, his face livid, and Severus was thrown up into the air, he almost hit the ground when I pulled out my wand and stopped him from landing on the grass, he slowed down a few feet from the grass and was slowly lowered to the ground.

He stood up and pointed his want furiously at Potter. _Projecto_ I thought to myself, making a shield in between Severus and James. They were both pushed back about a foot and relized what I had done just as I stood in front of him.

James looked furious with himself for being caught, and Severus looked furious at me for stopping it.

"Fifty points from each of your houses." I said, sad that I had to take points from my own house. "And detention, both of you, you will receive a message informing you what you will be doing."

I turned on my heal and headed back up to the castle to inform Professor McGonagall.

I shook my head, furious that I had thought James had changed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, read and review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter... continuing.

A/N: I love you guys!!! Thank you for reading my story, you rock my socks. Please review!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I laid down on my bed, I had told McGonagal about Snape and Potter's detention and she was right on it, she knew it was only a matter of time. But I had thought James had changed. I was actually starting to get along with him, having civilized conversations with him.

Elle came into the room, "Um, Sirius told me to tell you that James is looking for you."

"Tell Sirius to tell James that he is a prat and that I'm not coming down to see him." I said coldly.

Elle raised her eyebrows and left. Quickly, she came back. "James said that he is going to come up himself if you don't come up soon."

"Let him try," I laid back down, staring at the ceiling.

I heard the door close and Elle running back down the stairs. She ran back up. "He says-"

"I don't care what he says, tell him I'm not going to bother with him anymore than I have to!" I exclaimed, furious.

Elle looked sad, "He said he was sorry." Then she left out the door.

I want to be his friend, I want to get along with him, but if he can't be mature enough to stop hexing people, even if they do deserve it, I'm not going to be associated with him.

I get antsy very quickly and it was hard to stay in the dorm, but I knew James was at the bottom of the stair case and I didn't want to see him right now. Finally, after only an hour, I couldn't stand it any more. I stood up, hoping that James wasn't in the common room, and stepped out of the door, then down the stairs.

He was there, sitting on the floor, at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" I said. He jumped up to his feet.

"I'm sorry." He said, sincerely.

"Is that all?" I asked, wishing I had never come down the stairs.

"No, no, I only did it because, well-" He hesitated.

"What? Spit it out." I glared at him.

"He called you a Mudblood." He said with disgust.

"I really don't care, that's no reason to hex someone." I was actually really of surprised it was about me. I pushed passed him and headed out the portrait hole. I had no idea where I was going, maybe the heads room, neither James or I had gone in there this year, I knew where it was, I just didn't ever think about going there.

I found it rather quickly and muttered the password to the portrait of a girl about my age.

Inside there was a couch, two chairs, a table, and a fireplace. It was quite cozy, at the opposite side of the room were two doors, one had a plate that read 'Head Girl' the other 'Head Boy.' I walked into my new found room and discovered a king sized bed and my own bathroom. This was definitely the right place to go to think. The walls were a soft blue, and the bedspread had the same color main color, and had green and purple polka-dots.

I smiled in spite of myself. It was perfect.

I flopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling to think.

Why did James react that way just because Severus called me a Mudblood. I mean, most of the Slytherins call me that all the time. Was there something else I didn't catch, maybe something else he said, or implied.

I thought through what had happened prior to that and couldn't think of anytime we ran into Severus. Maybe James had run into him earlier and they started it there and the fight was just a continuation on that. I had no idea. Maybe I need to talk to Severus, though he hates me, no, that would just cause more trouble.

I stood up and walked outside, hoping to find Alice somewhere. As soon as I walked out the portrait hole McGonagall stopped me and said, "Ms. Evans, you are going to be in charge of Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape for this evening, during their detentions. They will be cleaning out the storage cupboards in the Potions class room. It will begin at eight and will continue as long as it takes for them to finish."

I was speechless. There was nothing I wanted to do less. McGonagall just smiled and walked away, leaving me to die. I am going to kill Potter and Snape.

I headed back to the common room, I had to inform Potter of when his detentions was, then I would have to find Snape.

I walked into the common room, spotting James with Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

I glared, trying with all my might not to punch him in the face.

I walked up to him, "Potter, detention, tonight, eight, Potions, sadly, I'll see you there." I left, off to find Severus.

* * *

A/N:Thank you guys for reviewing, I love you lots!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

A/N:Yay Chapter 8. (I know I've said this a hundred times, but I'm going to say it a hundred plus more) Thank you all for reviewing!!! I love you guys!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Snape!" I found him after dinner. "Your detention is tonight, with Potter, you two are to be in the Potions classroom at eight o'clock."

"Why are _you _telling me this," He said with a sneer.

"Because I have to watch you two prats tonight." I really, really wanted to hex them both instead, I was not in a happy mood.

I turned on my heels and headed back to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Alice and Frank. Elle was with Sirius, who knows where, and I was no longer going to sit next to the Marauders.

I sat, ate, and left. No chit-chat, or anything. Alice and Frank didn't care. I headed straight back to the common room, hoping something there could help lift my spirits.

Nothing did. I sat on one of the armchairs by the fire, dreading the moment I would have to go down to the dungeons to the Potions classroom. But eventually it had to come. Eight o'clock came by quickly, as times do when you're dreading them. I walked slowly down to the dungeons to supervise the stupid detention that I had to call. I was beginning to regret that.

I got to the Potions room faster than it usually seems, Potter was there, but no Snape so far.

"Hi," He said , he actually sounded kind of sad that he was in detention, though he usually had his partner in crime, Black.

"Where's Snape?" I asked, more to myself than to James.

"It's not my turn to watch him," James smiled.

"Hahaha, you're so funny _Potter_." Snape turned the corner and walked down the hall.

"Okay, now that we're all here, it's time for you to start cleaning!" I said in mock enthusiasm.

Potter moaned, Snape rolled his eye's.

"Let's get this over with," I said, then I opened the door.

The Potions cupboards were disasters. Especially the first years cupboard. The eleven year olds didn't know how to put those supplies away.

I sat at a desk, doodling in a notebook. Snape nor Potter said anything, they worked on different cupboards, opposite each other, as far away as they could possibly get from the other. Finally, at eleven o'clock, they finished cleaning out the cupboards.

"Finally!" I said, stretching my stiff legs.

"Speak for yourself." Potter moaned. "Can I leave now?"

"Yup, leave, I am." I said, heading for the door. James started to follow me, Snape glared at his back, still hating him, probably more than ever. "Snape, you have to leave, too. I'm not going to leave you here."

"I can find my own way." He sneered. I saw Potter flinch.

Once upon a time Snape and I were friends, that had changed big time.

"I wasn't going to walk you to your common room, I was just telling you to go there." I shot back.

"Well I don't need your help,_ Mudblood._" He spat the word out. Potter swiveled, reaching for his wand.

"Potter!" I yelled. He looked at me, his eye burning.

"The blood traitor is standing up for the Mudblood again, how sweet." Snape was baiting Potter.

Potter shook, the only thing holding him back was the fact that I was standing right next to him. He twitched slightly, torn between hexing Snape and getting in trouble, or staying cool and not getting in trouble.

"Potter, don't!" I shouted. I grabbed his arm and steered him out of the room. He walked backwards, glaring at Snape. I shut the door once we were outside it and let go of Potter's arm. I walked away without saying anything. I could hear him following me.

As soon as I got to the common room I went straight to bed, not even stopping to say good-night to my friends, though they don't even seem to care. I have basically lost all of my friends. Even Alice seems to prefer it when I'm not around. Oh well, I went to bed and laid there for what seemed like hours. Now and again a roommate would come in and quickly either fall asleep or leave again, while I pretended to be asleep.

Finally, after much tossing and turning, I fell asleep, but it seemed like it was only a few seconds before I woke up again. The sun was streaming out of my window, I moaned and rolled over, why were my curtains tied back?

I rolled over and sat up, surprised that Elle was sitting on the edge of my bed. She was staring at the wall, the expression on her face was contemplating.

" 'Morning." I said, stretching.

"Oh, you're awake." She said, startled that I had spoken.

"Nope, not quite." I yawned.

"Um, I know that your going to say no, but I have been sent as a messenger. James wants to talk to you." She said the last part really fast.

"Hm." I grunted, not surprised. "I'll go talk to him."

"Really?" Elle exclaimed, surprised.

"Yup, have fun doing all your homework." I laughed slightly when Elle said, "Shoot, I forgot about that!"

"I finished mine yesterday, thought I'd remind you." I said. I stood up and got dressed.

"Can you help me with mine." Elle begged.

"What about Sirius, he can help you." I said, "besides, I have to go speak with Potter, wish me luck." I shut the door behind me. I heard her say "Sirius? Help me with homework?" I laughed and started down the stairs.

James was sitting with his head in his hands, Sirius was sitting on the arm of his chair. He saw me come down the stairs and said, "She came! No way!"

James looked up, his eyebrows raised.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

He sighed, and stood up. "Can we go to the Heads Room?"

"Sure," I said, Sirius looked at him, his eye's pleading.

James shook his head. We set off for the Heads Room, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Please Review!! (Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy, and next time will be in a couple of weeks, I'm going on vacation for Christmas)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harry Potter, stop making me say it!!

A/N: hehehe... Chapter 9!!! Yay!!!! sorry it took so long, Christmas vacation, plus my brother killed my laptop so I couldn't even write. Such as life. Please Review and thank you to all who review (I would mention names in specific, but my wireless hates me) Thank You!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Okay?" I said when the portrait closed behind us.

James faced me, but didn't look at my face, just down at my shoes.

"Potter, you wanted to talk to me, right?" I said, impatiently.

"I just want you to understand." He said, reminding me of a little boy begging to his mom.

"Understand what, why you cursed Snape for no good reason-" I started.

"Exactly-no-I mean, there was a reason." he ran his hand through his hair, not knowing how to go on.

"If you're not going to explain, then I'm just going to leave." I threatened, trying to push him to hurry.

"Wait, well." he hesitated, "He called you a mudblood."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well, no," he ran his hand through his hair again, then continued slowly "he was making fun on you, and the fact that you were finally with me, he was urging me to hex him, trying to get me to, and hexed me first, then I snapped and shot one back, not able to stop myself." He avoided my eye's.

"James," I paused, "you're headboy, you need to be able to stop yourself. Snape will always want to get you in trouble, it's just who he is, but you have to be the responsible and punish him, not curse him." I felt like an angry mother talking down to her child, he looked so upset with himself.

"I know." He said shaking his head, "I've tried to change, I really have."

"You have changed, James," I started, not knowing where I was going with it, "You just need a little support from your friends. Maybe if Sirius changed with you it would be easier." I tried to imagine Sirius mature and laughed at the impossible thought. So did James.

"Yeah, never mind, don't even get your hopes up." I said, shaking my head.

James walked over to the couch and sat down by the arm rest, I sat down by the other one, leaning back on it and facing him.

"I think Padfoot could do it if he set his mind to it," James said.

"Yeah, if he set his mind to it and wanted to do it in the first place, but I highly doubt that would ever happen, I mean, if he were mature, he may not have a girlfriend." I laughed.

"Padfoot, without a girlfriend, never heard of such a thing!" James exclaimed jokingly.

"Speaking of," I said, "Do you know how they are doing."

"So far Elle's the best girl he's found." James said. "She isn't oblivious to everyone and everything besides him."

"Yeah," I said, thinking of how she never sees me much anymore.

James saw the change of expression on my face and changed the subject.

"Want to go down to breakfast?" He asked. I was relieved at the sudden switch in topic.

"Yeah, I guess it is that time, isn't it." I said and stood up. James stood up also.

We walked down to the Great Hall together, having pleasant conversation. We sat down next to Peter and Remus, both looked up, not trying to hide the surprise on their face. Remus looked slightly sick, he was pale and he had dark bags under his eye's. He seemed to get sick often, and missed a day of classes every once in a while.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing." Remus looked at James and smiled.

I reached over and grabbed a piece of toast, now realizing I was really hungry. I felt a tingling on the back of my neck like someone was looking at me. I turned around and saw Severus glaring at me. I rolled my eye's and turned back around, joining into the conversation that was going on at the table.

That night the five of us sat around in the common room, James and Peter playing chess, Remus studying, and Sirius was off with Elle somewhere. I was watching James and Peter play chess, every once in a while giving hints to one player, some on both sides to make it even, and their chess pieces loved and hated me. They loved the fact that I could make good moves for them, but hated the fact that I did it for both teams.

In the end James one, no one was surprised with that one, and Remus said he was feeling sick and headed off to the hospital wing. The two friends looked worried for their friend. Peter looked around nervously, as usual, while James headed off to find Sirius. Peter quickly started to follow.

The sun was now just behind the mountains and soon the moon would be taking it's place, bright and full. I looked out the window and thought of all the werewolves who would spend their night tonight in misery and pain. I was looking out the window, day-dreaming when something caught my eye.

Down by the Whomping Willow there were two people, one looked like a student, and the other looked like an adult. I watched as the student got a branch and poked to the tree, immobilizing it and crawled under it. The adult walked quickly back into the castle. The tree moved again.

Soon the moon came up, giving an eerie glow to the castle grounds and I saw three figures moving towards the giant tree. As I watched then began to change and in a few short seconds there were three animals in place of students. A stag, a large dog and a small rat. The rat darted under the branches of the Whomping Willow and immobilized it, the other two followed down under the tree.

I watched for a few minutes, wondering what else might happen when they emerged again, but this time there was a third animal with them, a wolf.

My mind raced, a werewolf on school grounds. Those must be Animigus with it, were they students from the school, it must be, the teachers weren't that stupid. Dumbledore must know about the werewolf, so who was it.

Marauders.

It was the only logical answer.

* * *

A/N: I actually was going to write more, but I deleted it because this was such a good place to stop. Sorry for spelling errors, spell check doesn't have wizard words :( all well, you get what I was trying to say, right? Please Review!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K. And I never will be.

A/N: okay, perdyprincess, I read your review and started to write this chapter because of it, so, here you go, I dedicate this chapter to you!!! And Sam, you rock!! Thanks! Love you all! Thank you for sticking with me and (of course) please please please review, I'm begging!!

* * *

Chapter 10 (The big one-O)

_Marauders_

_It was the only logical answer._

Thinking it through in my head it all fit together perfectly. Being friends I wouldn't give away their secret, even if I weren't their friend I wouldn't tell anyone. This is not my secret to share. All I am going to do is tell them to be more careful, I watched them transform from the window, plenty of people could have seen.

I turned around, ready to head off to bed after my major discovery when Elle walked into the common room, looking quite lost.

She saw me and ran over, "Have you seen Sirius? James came for him and said something about a furry problem and Sirius took off with him without saying anything but a hasty, 'see you in the morning' I can't find him." she looked around the common room again as if to look for him.

"Nope, I haven't seen him, I was just heading off to bed, but we can do something together if you would prefer."

"No, going to bed sounds rather refreshing, I've been having a lot of late nights lately, I need to catch up on my sleep." She did look tired.

We headed up to our dormitory together and settled into bed after brushing my teeth. I could hear Elle talking to herself, wondering where Sirius was and why he left so fast. I turned over towards her.

"Elle?" I started.

"Hum," She responded.

"Have you finished your homework?" I asked.

"Mostly," She said happily.

"What did you have for dinner today?"

"Why?" She asked me in confusion.

"Just curious." I shrugged though I knew she couldn't see me.

"I don't remember." She said slowly, trying to remember.

"What time did you wake up?" I asked.

"I dunno, dawn." She said confused.

"What was the first thing you did when you woke up?"

"Went outside with Sirius."

"Did you do anything today without Sirius?"

"No, why does it matter, we're going out." she said.

"Just one more question," I said, "What was the last thing you did with me?"

"Um... didn't we... I don't remember." She said sadly.

"Quittich tryouts." I said.

"Really, it was that long ago?" She asked, "I'm sorry."

I don't know why I did that, I guess I just wanted her to know that I had been alone since then. I rolled over and fell asleep, thinking about the scene I had witnessed outside.

I hurried down to the Great Hall, eager to find the Maruaders. I spotted them eating breakfast and hurried up to them, sitting down next to Remus.

I pointed at Sirius James and Peter, "You guys need to be more careful." I said flatly. They all looked at me not knowing what I was talking about.

"Um, what do you mean?" James asked.

"Last night, by the Whomping Willow, yeah, I watched you from my window." I whispered.

"What!" Remus exclaimed, his face still pale from the night before.

"Don't tell anyone!" James said.

"I'm not going to, I'm just warning you to be more careful. You were in clear sight." I said.

"Man, do you thing anyone else saw" Peter asked, worried.

"If anyone did, we won't be able to find out. It's to late now." James said.

Elle walked into the Hall and spotted Sirius and walked over to him.

"Where did you go last night?" She asked sitting next to him. He glanced at James, smiled and looked back at her.

"We have a tradition to have a little 'party' you might say, about every month." Sirius said, then kissed her.

I looked at James and he pretended to throw-up in his breakfast, I started laughing and remembered the day when Alice and Frank were together and Elle had burst out laughing. James, Remus and I were all laughing and it took several minutes to clam down, Elle and Sirius didn't notice, they were looking into each other's eye's and talking.

I rolled my eye's and started eating breakfast.

* * *

A/N: hehehe!! It get harder and harder to continue, help me by giving me ideas please!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except the ones I have created, of course.

A/N: Sorry, I sort of took a break from writing, but now I'm going to write! Thank you for all of the wonderful ideas! Some of them I was thinking about doing, but wasn't sure, I am going to try and do them all if I can. Thank you thank you thank you!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 11 **(wow)

"Remus!" I called down the hall.

He turned around and looked at me. "What's up?"

"I need help on my Defense homework." I said simply.

"Come on Lily, you should know that stuff." Remus turned around, knowing exactly what I wanted.

"Please, just some extra information for extra credit?" I pleaded.

"You don't need extra credit, Lils, your doing fantastically in that class." Remus protested.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, I'll just go on not knowing, but if I get a bad grade on the paper, I'm blaming you!" I threatened.

"You'll do fine on the paper, would you stop nagging, believe me, James has already tried." He finished.

"And you didn't tell him anything?" I inquired.

"No, besides, you both know just about as much as I do."

"Okay, I'm done anyways, I was just hoping to add. Do you want to go outside?" I asked.

"It's pouring." He commented.

"Exactly, just the way I like it." Oh, I love the rain, so fresh and new, I hate to be inside when it's raining.

"No thanks, I prefer to keep my health while I actually have it, James might be interested, He usually likes it, though no one usually will go with him." Remus suggested.

"Excellent!" I exclaimed and headed off to the heads room where James was doing his homework.

"And done!" James threw his quill down and closed his eye's as soon as I walked in.

"James?" I said. He jumped and stood up.

"Yes, Lily?" He said smiling.

"A little birdy told me you like the rain." I started.

"Ooh, and?" He joked.

"Well, I was in the Library and it started to rain, every part of my body commanded me to go out and dance, but I do not have a partner." I said, twirling towards the window.

"Lily?" He said, holding out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled, "It would be my pleasure." I took his hand and pulled him out the door. We raced down the halls and stairs until we were outside and soaked in seconds.

My hair was plastered to my face as I ran and danced in the rain. James followed me, laughing and running. His usually messy hair looked strange flat against his head and his glasses were soon useless. He pulled them off and cast a quick water repelling charm before putting them back on.

My robe was wet and heavy, but my uniform underneath was so far dry, though I knew it was not for long. I stopped running and stared up into the sky, unable to really look because of the rain hammering my face. I felt James' presence behind me, I could hear his breath in my ear, I could tell he was smiling looking up as well.

After standing there for several minutes I felt his warm arms wrap around my shoulders. A year before I would have turned around and smacked James in the face, but now it was strangely comforting.

My back was against his chest and I rested my head on his shoulder. Breathing deeply I looked at his face. His eye's were closed, and a faint smile played on his lips. The rain splashed his face just as it splashed on mine. The rain and gravity were both pulling my hair off my face and onto his shoulder.

We stood like this for a few minutes until I shivered. It woke James' senses and his arms dropped to his sides while I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"You cold?" He asked.

"A little." I replied.

"Come on, lets go inside and get something hot to drink." I nodded and we started walking back towards the castle.

"I used go out in the rain ever time it rained, but once I caught a cold and my mom told me I couldn't go out in the rain anymore," I said, "It only made me want to go out even more. If I ever had to go out in the rain my mom would bundle me up so tight I could hardly breath, even if it was just to cross the street." I smiled.

"That's tough," James said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I would sit in my room and open the window so I could feel the moist air and let the drops fall on my hand, I would watch the rain land in the puddles try and draw the rings in created." I laughed, "It didn't take me long to realize that no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to get it right. So now that I'm here and I can go outside in the rain, I do every time I get the chance."

"The thing is, because we grew up in two opposite families, my parents didn't really care for my safety because they know how to mend that kind of thing. I hated the rain, it was so cold and dark, and it seemed to me like _it_ was something that could hurt me. I don't know why I thought that, now I laugh at how stupid it was, but, like you, now that I'm here at school I feel like I can go out and the rain is soothing, not troubling." He smiled at me, "And so now I come out all that I can to enjoy it, but it's not as fun without someone with you."

"I know what you mean." I said thinking about all the times I had come out alone, hoping someone might like it and come to join in.

Before I knew it we were inside, down some staircases and in front of a huge picture of a fruit bowl. I stepped forward and tickled the pair, it giggled and the picture swung inward.

As soon as the door opens the house elves run toward you hoping to be of any assistance and they don't take no for an answer.

This time was no exception.

The house elves came running towards us, asking us a million questions, bringing us food and drinks.

James bent down to the nearest elf and asked for two bottles of hot Butter-Beer and a tray of snacks. They were brought instantly and we were seated next to a fire place in the back, they turned it on and we started to warm up and dry off.

I sipped the Butter-Beer and snacked on treats for awhile, not really paying attention to anything, just thinking, but not really on any subject. I wondered what I would say now if James were to ask me to go out, it was October and the first Hogmead trip was soon. Maybe I would say yes if he asked me now, I didn't really know, but it didn't matter because he wasn't going to ask me, he hadn't yet.

"Lily?" He asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I answered.

"Would you help me with something?" His face was mischievous.

"Depends." I said.

"Well, I was thinking, because Sirius has been so... how would you say... 'distracted' lately, I think we need to bump his reality with a little prank." James couldn't hold back his smile.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, thinking this could be fun as long as no one else, besides Sirius of course, got hurt.

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of dying his hair pink." James raised is eye's looking for my approval.

"Sounds like fun, but I think we should also make it so Elle won't notice." I said.

"Excellent, that's exactly what I wanted to hear, do you think you could figure out a way for Elle not to notice and I will simply dye his hair with an effect that won't wear off for a few weeks." He said.

"Okay..." I told him what spell to use so that when Sirius looked in the mirror he wouldn't see pink hair and I would use the same on Elle. Hopefully this wouldn't turn into a disaster, but unexpected things happen, all we can do is hope.

Once we were done discussing and eating we headed back to the Gryffindor common room to find Elle and Sirius. They were together, of course and James didn't have to charm Sirius anyway. I did to both of them without them even noticing. James ran up to the boys dormitories and put a charm on Sirius' hair supplies to turn his hair pink.

After that all there was to do was wait until morning. James and I played a game of Wizard's Chess, I won of course, though James said he was going easy on me. So we played again, this time he swore he wouldn't go easy on me. I still won. He glared at his chess pieces as if it was their fault. I smiled and looked out the window.

It had started to rain again, though now it was dark and cold it didn't appeal to me to go outside. Remus walked in and ran over to us.

"So how was the rain?" He asked.

"Soothing." I said dreamily.

"Wonderful," James smiled and looked at me. I smiled back, almost wishing that moment had never ended.

"Wow, um, sounds great." Remus rubbed his eye.

"What day of the week is it?" James asked suddenly.

"Thursday?" I said slowly.

"Oh, that means tomorrows Friday!" He said, his eye's lighting up.

"Thank you captain obvious." I shook my head.

"Hey, all the days seem to blur together for me, besides this weekend is Hogsmead, and I'm running out of supplies." He rubbed his hands together.

"Hello, Head-Boy, I don't think that would be a very good example to set to the younger years, or seventh years at that." I said.

"Right, true true, and neither would dyeing someone's hair pink."

"Hey, you're the one who did the dye, I just did the charm." I said, smiling.

"Who's hair?" Remus asked.

"Sirius'" I said inspecting my fingernail.

"Every notice that he has a girlfriend who is sure to notice?" he asked.

"Already covered. That was me with the charm." I laughed at Remus' expression.

"Though if I were to choose someone, that is probably who I would pick." He admitted.

"Oh, don't use his hair stuff, and tell the others not to either, that would be bad." James said.

"Okay, I'll go do that." Remus looked around the common room for boys in the seventh year and told them about the prank.

"This should be fun." I said sitting back in my seat.

* * *

A/N:Oooh! That was really fun to write, I must admit. Please, please, please, please, _please_ review, I'm desperate!!! Love you all!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'm not JK never have been, never will be.

A/N: I am so sorry. It's been a while I know, and I don't even have a good excuse besides I was lazy. I'm soooo sorry! I feel really bad and I'll try really hard to do better. Thanks you all for sticking with me, I love you guys.

Okay, funny story, I didn't tell one of my best friends that I was writing this story that she had read, I just barely told her and her reaction was classic. She is a total blond, just kidding, I love you Katie!!!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Waking up Friday morning was the greatest. I woke up early without trying out of excitement, I dressed and ran down to the Great Hall in record time, hoping James was already down there.

He was and he burst out laughing when I came into the Hall.

"What?" I asked when I sat down next to him.

"I saw Sirius this morning, he was still asleep, but his hair was neon pink!" He was laughing so hard I could barely understand him.

"Really, none of the other boys' hair was pink right?" I said wishing I could see Sirius right now.

"No, I warned them in time. Or rather Remus warned them, I couldn't speak." He said, trying to calm down.

"Man, I hope he shows up soon!" I said laughing. Then as if on cue, Sirius walked into the Great Hall, arm in arm with Elle.

Oh my, what else can I say. I wanted to scream. It was hilarious. It looked like a pink fire was lit on his head. No, it wasn't just a light pale pink, it was full on, NEON pink. But that was only half of the fun, Sirius was always upsessing about his hair, but with it pink and him totally oblivious, was awesome. His face was completely normal, cool and abscessed about himself, but his hair stood out like a Christmas Decorated house on Halloween night.

Classic

James and I were both bending over laughing uncontrollably over our breakfast in hopes that no one would notice.

A thought flashed through my head that I had completely looked over, but it just made me laugh harder, "James" I said between gasps.

"Yeah?" He laughed.

"The charm I put on has a time limit of twelve hours, they're going to realize by about eleven o'clock." I tried not to laugh. James went silent for a minute then looked at me and we started our laughter all over again.

Basically, by the end of breakfast everyone, minus Elle and Sirius of course, were laughing hysterically, and the happy couple didn't even notice.

Though all of the reactions we got out of people were good (we followed Sirius around to see people's reactions) nothing compared to Professor McGonagall. She tried to hold a straight face, but we all know how hard that is, she couldn't teach, at all. The class was happy, and it was the first time Sirius realized something was off.

The next class was History of Magic, no good reaction from the teacher there, but after that was lunch, and about the time when Sirius and Elle would realize what was going on.

How do we know when it happened, there was a very high pitched scream coming from the Gryffindor table at lunch. Everyone my now knew what had happened, though no one knew it was us, and most everyone had guessed that Sirius had no idea, but at that moment when I was about to take a bite of a very delicious heap of mashed potatoes it was clear he had figured it out. The whole hall burst into laughter, including most of the professors, I swear, Dumbledor broke a smile, and James and I were laughing the hardest.

The only bad thing was, Sirius had never been pranked. Okay, that's not a really bad thing, the only problem was that he didn't know how to go about it. He could see his shaggy hair hanging in front of his eye's, but he had no idea how it got that way. And he screamed. No, not just a roller coaster scream, this was bloody murder.

Elle, just stared at him in shock, not a peep escaped her lips as her mouth hung open stupidly and she stared at the maniac who was now searching the scene to find the culprit.

"Who the bloody-" Sirius started.

"Now now, black, I think it suits you quite nicely. I looked over, already knowing who the idiot was. Snape. The next thing that happened was to predictable.

"You!" Sirius pointed at Snape.

"No, though I wish I had." Snape laughed. "And I think I might know who it was." I could have sworn his eye's flickered in my direction.

"If it wasn't _you_ than who would it be?" Sirius asked.

"Think about it smart-one. One- they would probably have a reason. Two- they would have to be pretty smart to pull this one off, I mean, you didn't notice until now, it's been like that all morning. And three- they would need the supplies and be able to get close enough to get into your stuff. Who does that narrow it down to?"

I was thinking something along these lines, _Man, why does Snape have to be so darn smart!_ I could tell James was thinking along the same lines as me and that he was about to point out it had to be us when-

"Think about it Black, who has the brains and the ability. It was Evans!" And all eye's turned to me, even Sirius'. I wanted to kill Snape right then and there.

All I could think to say was, "Oh, thanks Snape, I'm glad you think so highly of me!" It was stupid, I know, but after all he did say I was really smart. "But what would my reason be?" I had no idea why I said that bit.

"You wanted to get back at him for doing something, I don't know, but it was you, I know it!" He accused.

I just about said, 'yup, it was, now, time for class,' but I didn't. Instead it came out something like, "I could say the same exact thing about you Snape, besides the second reason, and have a reason why you would do it, actually I could have about one hundred reasons."

"So you think it was me!" He exclaimed. I then realized that this was supposed to be Sirius' fight, but I kept going anyways.

"No, you couldn't have pulled this off in a million years, I could claim this right here and now, but that would be wrong, because I wasn't the only mastermind behind this," I could just about feel James begging me to stop, "James helped." He knew it was coming, and that it had to come out sooner or later, I just think he would have preferred later.

"Lily!" He whispered standing up.

"Yes?" I smiled at him. By the look on Snape's face I could tell that he hadn't actually thought it was me and I through him for a loop by confessing.

"I like to keep my friends-" I interrupted him,

"Oh, he'll forgive you, trust me, he doesn't know how to take the charm off, only I do." Then I turned to Sirius, his face was murder. "Don't worry, I can change it back."

He relaxed a little, but James knew what was coming, "But I won't just yet!" I threw him a smile, picked up my bag and walked out of the Hall, which erupted in cheers behind me. I must admit, that felt pretty good.

(Should I end it there... nah)

Later throughout the day just about everyone I met up with congratulated me on successfully pranking one of the Marauders. James was usually with me, we had all the same classes because we were going for the same job. At first he was upset that I had told everyone so early on in the prank, but then I explained that the blame would have just bounced from person to person, and Sirius would hex all of them, but he wouldn't hex me.

Every time I passed Sirius he would glare at me and walk away, not wanting to make me mad because I was the only person, besides the teachers, who knew how to undo it. The thing that made that possible was that I put my own little twist on the hex so that no one could change it except me or James, but he didn't know how.

By the end of the day, Sirius was getting very angry and hexing any one who laughed at him, I was starting to feel pity, not for Sirius, but for everyone else. It's hard not to laugh when you see Sirius the way he was, so I decided to switch his hair back for the good of the school. Head girl duty, is it not?

Knowing that Sirius would be in his dormitories whenever he could to keep away the laughing students, I started up to their room. I knocked before walking in and Sirius screamed, "WHAT!!" That was my invitation to walk in.

When he saw me he stuck his head back in his pillow muttered, "What do you want." Any normal person would be sad and angry at me, no, he was just angry at the fact that I was able to prank him.

I waved my wand while thinking the counter curse in my head. His hair turned back to normal and I headed out the door.

"Wait!" He called out as I reached for the door.

"Yes?" I asked turning back around.

"You're good, I have to hand it to you," He started, "But next time you prank a Marauder your going to pay!"

"Got it." I said and shut the door behind me.

* * *

A/N:sigh... I hope you liked it, it was kind of random and I was writing it for the most part really late at night, so I'm not really even sure what happened. Please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I wish... but I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: To make up for the long spaces between chapters before I'm doing this one quick. Oh my, Sam, I hope you know that I love you and your advice. You are amazing and this chapter is totally for YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 13 **(My lucky number!!)

Okay, after pranking the most popular boy at school, admitting to it, then reversing it, you'd say it's all done and okay, right?

Wrong.

Now that Sirius' hair is back to normal he realizes that nothing is stopping him from getting back at me. That's not very good seeming that this weekend is Hogsmead and he can get all the supplies he needs.

So, I woke up Saturday morning, Elle's pissed at me and she makes it visible. Actually, quite a few people are mad because I turned his hair back. I know, crazy right. Anyways, I get dressed, ready to go to Hogsmead after breakfast and head down to the Great Hall. James was sitting on the end of the table, unusual for him, but I soon understood why. Sirius was at the other end and he was mad. I sat down next to James, he didn't look to happy either, but I still was.

"Hey!" I said as I sat down.

"Sirius is going to murder me in my sleep." was the reply.

"He better not, just sleep in the Heads room if you want protection, it's always available." I offered.

"There's a thought!" He sat up straighter.

"Come on, Mr. Padfoot may be mad, but it won't last to long." I glanced over at him and Elle.

"Yeah, well I have a sneaking suspicion that he's not going to rest until he gets you and me back." He replied.

"Okay, if he does, don't react, don't give the satisfaction of knowing it gets to you." I shrugged.

"But if he dies my hair pink I don't think not reacting is an option." James looked at me.

"Think about it, Sirius is going to use things from Hogsmead, not hexes, though it would be smart, so it's not going to be that bad." I started to eat my breakfast.

"Oh it will be bad." James said.

"True, it will be bad, but we're mature enough to handle it." Oh my, did I just call James Potter mature? I wonder if he caught it.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that." Yup, he did.

"Neither did I," I said truthfully, "You did mature a lot over the summer." Where are all these words coming from?

"Really?" He smiled. I smiled back. Oh snap, where is this going. "Lily, I know I've asked this way to many times, but" He paused, my mind was in overdrive. "will you go out with me? We will be in Hogsmead today."

Just out of habit I just about said no, but then I thought about it, really hard. Everything that had happened between us, the rain... "Sure." I said smiling. His face lit up, for a second he thought I was going to say no.

"Awesome, I need to get something, I'll meet you at the entrance in ten minutes." With that he hurried out the door. I smiled thinking, what have I gotten myself into, I think I'm starting to like James Potter.

Ten minutes later I was waiting in the Entrance Hall for James. Ten minutes turned into fifteen, then twenty. After forty-five minutes I gave up waiting, if really wanted to go out with me he would have been there by the time that was originally stated.

I headed for the Heads room to see if he was there. After one quick glance around I determined he wasn't and I headed to Gryffindor Common room to get my bag and to start working on homework that I had received that week.

I walked into the common room, the younger students were still there and some older students who had been to Hogsmead before and would rather get homework done. I headed for my dormitory and grabbed my bag from on my bed.

I quickly scanned through and pulled out my assignments, then shoved them back in and headed out to go to Hogsmead. I had time Sunday to do the homework so I decided to take advantage of the time I had to get out and I left. As I was leaving the Common Room I felt like someone was watching me. I shook off the feeling and headed outside.

Man, did it feel good to get out. After almost two months of being trapped on castle grounds it felt nice to go shopping, true, I had no one to go shopping with, but it helped me sort out my feelings.

Face it, I was upset. I had finally agreed after six years to go out with Potter, and what do you know, he doesn't even show. I stopped by Zonko's, half expecting to see him there, but he wasn't, and I was surprised Sirius wasn't there either. By noon I was bored so I headed back to the castle, but stopped by the Shreiking Shack and stared at it. Never before had I known what haunted it, now I knew it was Remus. I felt really bad, but there was nothing I could do to help him.

I headed back up to the castle and headed for the lake. It was a nice day, though I wanted it to rain really badly. I sat by the pond and took off my shoes. The cool water felt nice on my bare feet as I dipped them in. I couldn't keep my mind off of James. I also couldn't decide if I did or didn't want to talk to him about it. I didn't know what I would say if I ran into him,

"Hey," The voice behind me made me jump. I didn't know who to expect, but I know it wasn't who I thought it might be.

"I thought you'd be at Zonko's trying to find something to get me back." I said casually to Sirius.

"I was going to, but then I thought of something better." He smiled.

"Sounds like fun, can't wait to hear about it." I said turning back to the lake.

Again I felt like someone was watching me, someone besides Sirius. I glanced around, but didn't see anyone.

"I've decided to call it a truce, you have been the first person to ever humiliate me in front of the entire school, so I thought I'd let you off with a break." He said.

I was shocked, no other word for it. Shocked. I turned to him and asked, "Are you Serious."

"I have been Sirius all my life, do I like like Sirius? Oh man, I better tell Elle, she's been thinking she's been going out with Sirius!" He had a look of fake terror.

"Haha." I said.

"Okay, fine, yes, I'm serious. I mean it." He smiled, then addressed the thing I was hoping wouldn't come up. "Where's James."

"Don't know, don't care." Was all I could say as I turned back to look at the lake. Sirius snickered. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just seems like you've gone back to the Lily that was last year. You know the one who hates the Marauders and more importantly, James Potter." He said.

I shook my head, "Maybe I have."

"Well, see you, I've got to go find Elle, I hope she won't be to shocked." He laughed at his own joke.

"Bye." I said glumly. He walked back to the castle, leaving me with my feelings. I glanced around again, still feeling like someone was watching, but still didn't see anyone.

The more I thought about my feelings, the more there seemed to be. It was like a giant snowball inside me. After a few minutes I started to cry, but stopped shortly after. I wiped my eye's and told myself that James Potter couldn't hurt me.

I put my shoes back on and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

A/N: I hate myself for writing that. I didn't want to it just sort of happened. Oh, and I would have made it longer, but if I waited there wouldn't be a good place to stop. Urg! I hate myself. And I don't blame you if you hate me, too. That was terrible and cruel. Once I read somewhere, "I love writing because I can make my characters say or do anything, most of the time." So true, they start their own personalities and go off on their own, it's annoying! Please Review! (I hate myself!)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I'm not JK, so stop pestering me about it!

A/N: Well, by the way, i'm still kicking myself of what I did last chapter. It sort of just happened. Well, I love all of you, you rock and I hope you still like me.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I went through the day in a haze, I ended up doing my homework because I had nothing else to do. I didn't see James at all, but I didn't really care. I went to the Heads room and slept in my bed there, not wanting to be disturbed on my sleep in morning.

I laid in bed for about an hour before I finally fell asleep. All the while my mind was racing around James, I had told myself that I didn't care, but that was a flat out lie. I did care. I had finally decided to go out with him, because I wanted to, and he stood me up.

Millions of questions were rotating around my head. But the one that stood out the most was 'Why?' Why would he put me through that? If he really liked me? Did he asked me just to disappoint me? Did he loose interest in me just because I showed interest? Did I do something wrong? Did he just forget?

Millions of questions, but no answers.

Of course, by thinking about it when I was trying to fall asleep I had a dream about it, too.

It started that i was sitting by the lake, crying my feelings out in the rain. I heard something in the Forbidden Forest and glanced over. It was the stag. The stag that I knew was James. I tried to run, I didn't want to face him, but my bare feet slipped on the wet grass and I fell. James transformed into himself and started to walk towards me with pleading eye's. I stood up and turned towards him, wanting to fall into his arms. But just before we touched a huge black dog, Sirius, jumped in between us, blocking us from each other. I cried out to James, but he was gone, disappeared before my eyes. Sirius turned back to his normal self, smiled and ran off and started to kiss Elle on the steps of the castle. I cried to myself, wanting to be with James, but I was alone.

I woke up, my face stained with tears. It was still dark outside, but I wasn't going to sleep anymore. I got up and got dressed. We weren't supposed to wander the castle at night so I just stayed in the common room.

Not sure of what I was doing I took a little peek to see if James was there, I wasn't sure what I was hoping, but I just sighed when he wasn't there.

I sighed and sat down on a chair in front of the fire. I stared at the fire, my mind racing, what was he doing when he was supposed to meet me? (A/N:Mary, sound familiar?) Was he with someone else? Did he find someone else? These thought and many others wrapped around my mind and without realizing it I started crying.

I was to wrapped up in my thoughts to hear the portrait open.

"Lily." James' voice pleaded behind me.

I didn't say anything. I wanted to, but I didn't want him to know I was crying.

"Lily, I'm so sorry." he started to walk towards me.

"Leave me alone." was all I could think to say. I wanted him to stay and tell me why, make me understand, say it wasn't his fault.

"It wasn't my fault Lily." He said desperately.

"Then whose was it?" My voice broke. He now knew I was crying.

"Lily... It was Sirius. He pulled this stupid prank and I couldn't do anything about it." He said.

"Then why would he tell me he wanted a truce?" I asked.

"He was lying, he had already played the prank and didn't want you to get back at him because he knew you could. I was there, watching." He said

"Then why didn't you say anything?" I turned to face him, wanting answers. "If you were really there you would have stopped him."

"I couldn't, he petrified me, I couldn't move." He said.

"Why didn't I see you then? If you were there I should have at least seen." I said.

"I forgot you didn't know about it." He pulled something silky out of his robes, "I inherited an invisibility cloak and was going to show you at Hogsmead, that's why I left, to go get it. Sirius caught up to me and hexed me, there was nothing I could do. He threw the cloak over me and lead me around like a dog. I wanted to be with you Lily, but I couldn't."

"I want to believe you James, but I don't. Sirius may be stupid, but that's really low, even for him." I stood up. "If that's the case I want him to tell me, too." I walked out, leaving James close to tears.

I felt terrible.

(I could, but I won't)

I walked down the corridors randomly, not knowing where I was going. I stumbled across a door that I had never seen before. Curious I walked inside.

It was a strange room, I'd never seen anything like it.

I looked around, there was a mirror on one wall taking up most of it, I looked in and saw my reflection. But I also so James. I glanced around the room, but there was no one there. I looked back at the mirror and saw me, smiling at James, then we kissed.

I cried, I couldn't help it, it was exactly what I wanted to happen. I realized I wanted to be with James, I wanted him to want me back, but I wanted to know what had happened also. As I watched in the mirror we broke apart, but we were still holding hands and smiling at each other.

What sort of a mirror was this. There were inscriptions across the top, but I didn't know what they said. I looked away and left.

I was surprised that I ran into Dumbledore as I was stepping out of the strange room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at my tear stained face. All I could do was shake my head and glance back in the room. The mirror was still playing the pictures of me and James, Dumbledore followed my gaze and understood.

"Do you know what mirror that is?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"It's the Mirror of Erised, it show the looker's greatest desire." I looked up at him. "Don't try to find it again, it's going to have a new home." He walked into the room and I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

A/N: That just sort of came out of nowhere, besides the part that Mary helped me with (hehe) Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm smart enough to write Harry Potter, I'm thirteen for Pete sake!

A/N:Wow, I realized that I really am enjoying writing this story today, why today I don't know, but I'm on a roll! Mary, I hope you know that you really entertained me and you totally made my day! Love you all and please please please please (ext. ext. like a million times) _PLEASE_ review!!

* * *

**Chapter 15** (Wow, this is going by fast, maybe I should make my chapters longer...)

The next few days came and went, nothing very exciting, James would come up to me now and again and I would just turn around and take a different route to my class. Halloween was on Wednesday and it wasn't that much different than any other day. We had our prefects meetings, that was the really the only time I saw James, that and when we did our routes. James would try to start up a conversation, but would give up quickly with my one word replies.

I was secretly hoping Sirius would tell me that what James said was true, just so I could get my friend back in my life, but I was afraid that if we did go back to being friends it would be awkward. I often would walk into the common room and see James talking to Sirius as if begging him to explain to me, which is probably what he was doing, but Sirius would only shake his head and go find Elle.

Their relationship was lasting a lot longer than any that Sirius had ever had before, and I was wondering if they were going to get really serious (no pun intended). They were usually together, except in classes and never really noticed anything but each other.

I went through my days in a haze. I got up, went and got breakfast, went to my classes, did my homework, then usually I went outside and dangled my feet in the pond until I had to go inside. I didn't really have anyone to hang out with, but I was fine just the same.

I didn't pay attention to the little things around me, like stated before, I was in a sort of haze. My reflexes were slow and my mind was elsewhere.

Friday night I finished my homework early and, out of habit, grabbed my cloak to go outside. As I opened the door the cool breeze blew my hair and my clothes back a little, as if trying to push me back inside. I stepped against it and shut the door behind me. I looked up at the clouds, the round moon glistened beautifully with wisps of clouds around it. I smiled at it, marveling at it's golden surface.

I walked my regular route to the pond and sat down, today no taking my shoes off. I could see the moon's reflection in the water, a perfect circle even in the water. I gazed at it, wondering if there was something going on tonight. The moon seemed to remind me of something.

"Remus." I whispered suddenly. How could I have been so careless. The four Marauders are probably somewhere on the grounds right now, and until Remus gets a whiff of my scent they wouldn't know I was in danger.

I stood up quickly and spun around, fear pulsing through me. My mind played games with me, making me think I was seeing shadows running on the grounds. I glanced at the Whomping Willow in time to see it had been frozen, but had just started to move again.

That could mean one of two things.

They just went in to get the were-wolf. Or...

They had just gotten out with it.

I couldn't think. I didn't know what I could do to help myself get inside before the wolf smelled me. I thought of James and silently pleaded that he would be able to do something to help. I slowly started to walk back up to the castle doors, hoping beyond reason that I could get back before I was also a were-wolf.

I saw something move, my head shot in that direction. Not good. This time it wasn't just my imagination. The were-wolf had it's eye's fixed on me, the dog and the stag both stepped into action before the wolf lunged. Sirius jumped on Remus, slowing him down while James ran towards me. I didn't know what I was going to do even if James did get to me on time. I suppose I would get on him and he would carry me back to the castle. I didn't have time to think about it.

Sirius wasn't able to hold Remus for long, but it was long enough for James to get a head start. He got to me, then turned around to face the wolf that was charging, Sirius hot on it's tail.

Then a lot of things happened at the same time, I didn't know how exactly it did happen, but it did. I whipped out my wand and pointed it at Remus and said, "_Stupify." _Sirius lunged and landed on Remus right after my curse hit him causing him to yelp. James turned to me and lowered his body to the ground, I didn't need anything else. I jumped on his back and he tor off towards the castle doors.

When we reached the doors he transformed back to a human. "Go, hurry, we'll calm Remus down." I hesitated only a second. I bolted inside and up to the heads common room. I sat down on the chair by the fire and waited, wondering if it would be morning before James was back.

I sat there because I thought I wasn't going to be able to sleep and I wanted to be awake when James got back. But even though my mind was in overdrive it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up to a gentle shaking and a soft voice, "Lily...Lily? Wake up Lils, you okay?" I squinted up at the stranger, then all the events of the past night came rushing back and I sat up fast.

"You okay?" James asked me again.

"Yeah." I said, feeling better than I had in a long time. James was here, that's all I needed. "What about you?"

"Fine, nothing really happened after you left, he calmed down and we went back to our normal night, if you can call it normal." He said smiling. I missed that smile.

"Does Remus remember?" I asked softly.

"No, and we don't intend on telling him, he would feel terrible." James said, looking worried.

"It wasn't his fault, I was stupid, I knew, but I-I-" I stopped, afraid of my emotions.

"It wasn't you fault either, wrong place at the wrong time, that's all it was, all that matters is that it's over and no one got hurt." He said quietly. What happened happened, nothing I say or do now can change what happened.

"What time is it?" I glanced at the window, it looked pretty early.

"About six, you can go back to sleep if you want to, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said.

"No, it's fine, I'll go down to breakfast." I stood up.

"I've got to go, Quidditch practice this morning." James said and smiled, "See you after?"

"Sure." I said, wanting a friend.

We walked down to the Entrance Hall together, then he headed out to the pitch and I headed in to get breakfast. Maybe we will be able to go back to being friends.

I sure hoped so.

After eating I headed out to the pitch and watched the player practice. James smiled when he saw me coming, but had to stay with his team. They practiced for about an hour, it was quite interesting to see what they did, and then went inside to do whatever they did during the day. Sirius pulled Elle on the back of his broom and they rode it up to the Astronomy Tower.

James flew up to me, smiled and sat down next to me. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

"A lot of things," I said truthfully. "Last night, Saturday..." I trailed off.

"Lily..." James started.

"I think I believe you, at least I want to, but I want Sirius to tell me why and confirm that it happened." I said, then continued, "But I do forgive you." I smiled, he smiled to. I thought of the Mirror, one huge thing I was thinking about that I didn't want to tell James.

"Thanks," He said. Then he held out his broom. "Have you ever flown before?"

"Um, I'm not so good with heights." I said skeptically.

"Get on." He laughed. I hesitated before finally getting on. James sat down behind me and kicked off. I screamed, he laughed, I laughed. It was so fun. True, I was scared out of my mind, holding onto the stick for dear life, but I knew James was behind me and that he wasn't going to let me fall. After a few laps around the Quidditch pitch he landed softly on the ground. As soon as we stopped I jumped off that thing.

Again he laughed and stepped off also. He shouldered his broom and we walked back up to the school, just as friends.

* * *

A/N: I don't ever know what's going to happen in a chapter, and it was a few paragraphs into that one that I thought this was to good of an opportunity to pass. I just had to do the full moon scene. Well, I feel accomplished today, 4 chapters, that's pretty good I'd say! Please review!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am the fantastic JK or at least I wish...

A/N:Right now I'm going through this little spurt where I can write a lot of my story, but just to let you know, it probably won't last. I wish it did just as much as you do. Thanks for you reviews, they make me feel loved!

* * *

**Chapter 16** (hehe)

My life went steeply uphill after that. James and I went back to being friends and I had someone to be with on the weekend. I helped him with his homework (I had already finished mine), and then we went outside and sat by the lake.

The sky was full of clouds and not many students were out. I was hoping it would rain again.

It did.

It started softly like it usually does, then it started harder until it almost hurt when it hit my head, but it felt good. I sighed and tilted my fact back so the rain could land on my face. My hair fell back, long enough it was touching the ground. I smiled as the drops tickled my face.

James stood up and I followed his lead. He held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"I would be delighted." was all I could think to say. So I took his hand then put my hands on his shoulders as he put his hands on my waist. I smiled as we rocked back and forth in the rain, looking into each other's eyes, not saying a word. We got closer and closer until we were almost touching, then he leaned down and kissed me.

Oh, I was so happy. My heart soared during that thirty seconds. We broke apart, he looked down at me to make sure I was okay, and I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Lily?" He asked.

"Hm." I mumbled.

"Will you go out with me?" His eyes were soft and kind.

"Of course," was my reply.

"Of course? That's something different." He smiled.

"Different is the way I like it, you can't go through life and only keep things the same, that would be boring." I smiled back at him.

"And we definitely can't have boring." He joked.

"Because boring is, well, boring." I stated simply. I laid my head on his shoulder, the most comfortable shoulder, I might add, and continued to dance in a comfortable silence.

Eventually it stopped raining, I had no idea how long it had been, it could have been all night, it could have been a half-hour. All I knew was that it was worth it.

Later, we were up in the Gryffindor common room sitting on a couch, he played with my hair as I read a book. People tended to stop and stare, surprised I had fallen for James, but he would shoo them off with a glare and continue to comb through my hair.

"Jamesie!!" I heard Sirius come up from behind, obviously he hadn't seen me yet. "So I was thinking about your little problem and I have an idea on how to fix it!"

"Um, Padfoot?" James started.

I turned around and asked Sirius, "James has a problem, he seems perfectly happy to me."

Sirius stopped and stared at me, then at James, then back to me.

"No way!" He exclaimed, "what did you put in her pumpkin juice?"

"Nothing," James said, annoyed at his friend.

"What were you planning on putting in my pumpkin juice is better question." I said sarcastically.

James snickered.

"Well, it looks like old Prongsie doesn't need help from his best trusted assistant." Sirius glared at me.

"Yeah, 'cause you helped so much." I shot back with an icy glare.

"You told her?" Sirius looked at James.

"Well, yeah, if I want to be friends with her than I've got to start with the truth." James said seriously.

"What about the lie I told you to say, the one that didn't involve me!"

"Um, Pads, are you deaf?" James asked. Sirius was looking the other way.

"What?" He said seriously.

I burst out laughing, so did James, Sirius was absolutely clueless and tried to get us to tell him what we were laughing at. Finally he gave up and went off to find Elle.

Finally, when we calmed down enough to talk, I asked James, "So, you asked me, what are we going to do for our date?"

"I have an idea, no it doesn't include sneaking out to Hogsmead and doing stuff there, but I think we should spend all day tomorrow taking turns in suggesting some things we want to show each other."

"That sounds like fun, hmm, I'll have to start thinking about what I want to do." I said.

"I have a few ideas, more than a few actually, so if you don't think of any, that's okay!" He laughed and smiled at me. "Better get off to bed, you'll want your beauty sleep!"

"Hey, it's still plenty early, I don't need that much sleep." I said.

"That all depends, Quidditch practice in the morning, you want to come?" He winked at me.

"Sigh, I guess that would be okay, what time will it be at?" I was actually thinking about going to bed now.

"Six?" He said, waiting for my reaction.

"Okay, I'll be up." I stood up and smiled at him. "Don't leave without me!" With that I dashed up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

I laid in bed, thinking I was never going to be able to fall asleep, with anticipation for the next day. But the next think I knew I was waking up to the alarm I had set.

This was going to be a good day!

* * *

A/N: Hope you like me! That was random, but I'm feeling really random right now. Sorry that one was sort of short, I'll try and update soon! I keep having ideas for this story, so I've already got somethings for the next few chapters and I'm excited! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I am not JK never have been, never will be, can we get on with it!

A/N: Now I can't type serious without having to backspace over the "i" I always put after the "s" force of habit. Anywho... I need a life besides writing, all well, this is what it is, time for the date!!!! by the way, I kinda forget somethings that I write at the beginning, so if I have the wrong character do the wrong thing, tell me please!!!

* * *

**Chapter 17** (yes!!)

I never had been an early morning person, but this morning, I got up, got dressed, and was ready to go before Elle. She was the one on the team. She was surprised at how eager I was to go with her to the practice. I hadn't told anyone about my date with James, and I was happy about that.

We walked down to the pitch, I was happy and, unusually, participating fully in the conversation. I was smiling the entire walk down to the pitch. I walked with Elle even to the tent, wanting to hear how things worked.

"Okay, looks like everybody's here." James said, smiling at me, "And one extra." I smiled as the members of the team gave me strange looks.

"Lets start then." James told them what they were going to be practicing that day, and I noticed the things he said included everyone but him.

I decided to point that out, "And what are you going to do?" I asked when he paused.

"Supervising." He stated.

"You need to practice, too." The team smiled and laughed when I said this, starting to warm up to the knew me that wasn't constantly yelling and Potter.

"Lily." He said.

"I say," I interrupted, "I'll help you practice, and everyone else will do what you told them to do."

"How should I practice when we can't get out a snitch?" He asked.

"Don't you have other small balls?" I asked.

"Of course, but-" He started.

"Okay, that will work swimmingly." I said smiling.

"The other balls don't move around." He said, looking at me.

"But I can make them move around, smart guy." I smiled, he finally got what I was going at.

"Lily, I need to watch my team practice." James said.

"Come on Jamesie!" Sirius said, "You need your practice, too. Practice makes perfect!"

"Exactly." I said.

"Fine." James said, giving in. "Everybody out!"

All the players filed out snickering, smiling at me and giving my high fives. When they were all on the pitch they started drilling. James handed me a golf ball sized ball then jumped on his own broom as I took off towards the stands so I could be higher up.

I cast my charm on the ball and it flew up at my command. James chased it, sometimes only centimeters away. This lasted about an hour, and James still hadn't gotten a hold on the ball. Finally he sat still to catch his breath and I taunted him by putting the ball close to him. The next thing happened really fast. James lurched for the ball, I was being careless, so he caught it, then flew over to me and pulled me in front of him on his broom.

I don't really remember what happened, but the next thing I knew was we were flying towards the other players on the field.

"Okay everybody!" He called. I was still in shock of being on a broom. "Practice is over."

Everyone touched down, except for me and James. Finally I got my senses, "James what are we doing?" I looked down at the ground which was to far away for my taste.

"Starting our date." He said and flew over to the lake.

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking up instead of at the ground.

"Somewhere I know you'll love!" He said, then turned the broom towards the Forbidden Forest.

I decided to stop asking questions, knowing it wasn't getting me anywhere, I just sat there, hoping we would land soon.

Luckily we did. He steered us over the branches in the forest and into a little clearing. We touched down, but I was so over whelmed by the sight I just stood over the broom for a minute.

The trees around were huge, some of the biggest in the forest. There was a little pond, about two meter's deep at the deepest, and some beautiful flowers floated on top. Lily's. I couldn't help but wonder how James had found this place. There were even some rocks that were perfect for sitting.

"Amazing..." I trailed off. I stepped off the broom and walked over to the pond, it was so still and quiet. I could see a few colorful fish swimming underneath the surface. There was a little stream coming from the direction of the lake.

I looked at James, his smile mirrored mine. I ran up to him and hugged him, then kissed him.

We walked over to the pond and sat down on the ground beside it. We stayed there, just sitting, for a long time. I lost track of the time, all I knew was that the sun was fully up by the time we stood up. James picked a lily off of the pond and put it in my hair. He smiled, "My lily-flower."

I smiled back, not knowing what to say.

"Your turn," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your turn to choose what we do." He explained.

"Oh, right..." I said. "um... well, we haven't had breakfast yet..." I glanced at him.

"To the kitchens we go!" He hopped on his broom, eager for our next stop. I sat down in front of him, eager to be in the air for the first time.

We took off suddenly, taking me by surprise, I watched our lily-pond shrink as we flew higher. Then we took off towards the castle, making it in record time, on the fastest broom that exists.

We landed in front of Quidditch tent and James stashed his Nimbus 1500 in there. We then walked up to the castle, pleasantly conversing. Before I knew it we were in front of the picture of the fruit bowl. I reached forward and tickled the pear, it giggled then the picture swung forward to reveal the kitchen.

"After you." James gestured toward the room.

"Thank you." I hoped into the room. The elves rushed to us as soon as they saw us.

We had a feast of a breakfast, and stayed there for about an hour. After we finished eating we were both stuffed and sat there for a while just talking, comfortable.

Finally I said, "Your turn."

"Perfect. You ready?" He grinned mischievously.

"Absolutely." I stood up and followed James towards the door.

"So what are we doing?" I asked cautiously.

"You'll see." He said, "But first I need to get something from my dormitory."

"I'm coming with you this time." I said.

"Fine by me." After that we ran up to the Gryffindor common room. I waited down in the common room as he ran up to the boys dormitories to get whatever it was he was getting.

I stood in the room, eager to find out what James had in mind. I saw Remus, Sirius, and Peter sitting on the couch in the middle of the common room. I walked over to them with a skip in my step and sat down next to Remus.

"How's it going?" I asked smiling.

"What did Jamesie do to you?" Sirius stood up, faking horror.

"We've been having a wonderful day so far." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so far, it's only eight." Sirius said sourly.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Elle broke up with me." He said casually.

"What?" I asked astonished.

"She didn't break up with him, she just didn't show up to breakfast after quidditch practice." Remus explained.

"And she barely said anything to me during practice!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'll go see her, where is she?" I stood up.

"I don't know, maybe in the dormitory, boys can't go in the boys." Sirius grumbled.

"'Kay, if James comes down tell him I'll be right down." With that I dashed up the stairs and into the girls dormitory.

"Elle?" I said as I entered the room. Alice was sitting on her bed reading, she lifted her head when I entered.

"Elle's in the hospital wing, she wasn't feeling well during the practice and headed there right after." Alice explained.

"Oh, do you know what was wrong?" I asked worried.

"I don't know, nothing Madam Fotery can't fix." Alice said.

"Okay." I said and headed back down to the common room.

"Lily!" James looked relieved at the sight of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure where you had gone." he said.

"Didn't Sirius tell you." I asked.

"I was going to, but he started accusing me first." Sirius complained.

"Oh," I understood, "Um, Sirius, Elle's in the hospital wing, she wasn't feeling well during practice and left afterwards." I turned back to James, "Off we go."

"Off we go." He repeated.

"Wait!" Sirius said, "What?"

"Elle's in the hospital wing." I repeated.

At that he didn't hesitate to say goodbye, he dashed out of the common room and off to the hospital wing.

"Hope she's okay." I said, watching him go.

"Me too," James sad, "Well, let's go! This is our day."

I chased him out of the room and towards the middle of the castle.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to pause it there, I'll finish the date next chapter!! Please please please please review!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, pht, who am I kidding, I'm not that good.

A/N: I'm sorta making this up as I go, I don't know what's going to happen this chapter, but I hope you like it! Please Review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 18** (yippy!)

I followed James through corridors I wasn't familiar with, finally we stopped.

I glanced around, taking in my surroundings.

We were in a long corridor with a few abandoned classrooms. There was a statue by the door of one of the classrooms. It was hunched over and only had one eye.

"This," James pointed to the strange statue, "Is the famous statue of the one-eyed witch."

"Famous?" I questioned.

"For the marauders." He grinned.

"Hm." I said, unsure.

He walked behind the witch and tapped the hump twice. "Dissendium," he whispered.

The hump opened up to reveal a tunnel going underground.

"After you?" He said carefully.

"Okay..." I hesitantly climbed inside. After a few seconds James dropped down beside me. "Where does this tunnel go, exactly?"

"Honeydukes." He replied simply.

"Didn't you say we weren't going to sneak off to Hogsmeade?" I said.

"I said we weren't going to sneak into Hogsmeade, we're sneaking into Honeydukes." He said cleverly.

"Okay, I trust you." I said, truthfully.

He just smiled at me and started down the tunnel, I started after him. The tunnel was quite long, but at the end there was a trapdoor above with a ladder up to it. We climbed up and shut the door behind us, it looked just like the other parts of the floor and you wouldn't be able to see it unless you knew it was there.

I shook my head in amazement then turned around to face James.

"Impressive, eh?" he grinned.

"Which of the four founders do you suppose created this tunnel?" I asked.

"Gryffindor, no doubt." He replied.

"Are there other's?" I asked.

"Of course." He laughed, "Come on, lets get going."

He led us up the steps and into Honeydukes, behind the counter.

"James, I was wondering when I was going to see you again." The lady behind the counter said, "Oh, and this is Lily."

"Hello, Madam Hutbury." James said smiling at the older lady. Her hair was graying and her eye's looked wise and intelligent, like she had seen things no one else had ever seen.

"Hello kids, how may I help you this morning?" She asked as we went to the outer side of the counter.

"Whatever you want, Lily," James said to me, "It's on me."

"But-" I started, not wanting him to have to pay.

"Lily." He smiled, "choose."

We stayed at Honeydukes for quite a while, trying random candies. I would close my eye's and he would put something in my mouth, then we switched, it was rather entertaining to watch James as he sucked on one with steam coming out of his ears. We laughed, joked, talked, and had a great time. After a while we just sat, in a comfortable silence after we had tried lots of candies and decided what to take back to the castle.

"Your turn." James said, stuffing more candy into his pockets.

"Right, er... I don't know." I said. "You go again."

"Okay, fine by me, but you must agree that you won't tell the other Marauders, unless of course they ask, I won't ask you to lie for me." James said, "And you can't tell anyone else either."

"Okay." I said, now getting curious.

He reached into his robe and pulled out an old piece of parchment.

"A blank piece of parchment?" I asked.

"Not just any piece of parchment, it's The Maurader's Map." He said, proudly.

"I don't see anything." I said.

He laid the parchment out on the table between us, glanced around to make sure he wasn't being watched then whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The next thing I knew was that the parchment in front of me, that had just moments before been blank, was now swirling with ink. They formed a map, a map of Hogwarts.

At the top it said:

_Messrs. Moony Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

**_The Marauders Map_**

I stared at it, it was amazing, not only was it a map, there were dot, labeled for every person that was in Hogwarts. I could see that most students were out on the grounds, and some dotted the hallways.

"Wow." was all I could say. "Where did you get this?"

James laughed at my amazement. "Pretty good, eh?"

"Pretty good is a pretty big understatement, this thing is amazing!" I said.

"Thank you." James said.

"So why are you showing me this?" I asked, looking up at him for the first time.

"Because, we are going to be using this for the rest of the day. We shall be exploring the parts of the castle that you haven't seen before." James said, matter-of-factly.

"That can't be very many parts of the castle." I said.

"Oh, you'll be surprised." He said, "Ready?"

"Okay." I said. We stood up, stuffing the last of the candy in our pockets. We headed back the same way we came, James explaining about the map as we went.

We made back up through the witch, checking before we went up, and pausing as Severus walked by.

After that we set off on our expedition. We wandered around the castle for hours, I was seeing places I had never seen before, and all the while we barely saw anybody. We were trying not to be seen in the odd parts of the castle, so if someone was coming we would hide until they passed. I must admit, I was having a lot of fun on my date with James, which didn't really feel like a date, because it wasn't planned out at all.

After a couple of hours James put the map away and we headed down to the Great Hall for lunch, it was after most people had already eaten, so we sat on a secluded part of the table, away from everyone else. We ate slowly, not wanting to waste a moment, but the moment came when the food disappeared from the plates and we headed out of the hall.

"So, ready to continue?" I asked.

"You becha." He said cheerfully.

This time we went to the other side of the building, exploring every nook and cranny, until we couldn't find any more.

By the time we were done it was the early evening, the sun was low in the sky, but it wasn't going to set for another couple of hours.

"Let's go down to Hagrid's." I suggested, thinking quickly for my turn.

"Him? Have you met him before, he looks kinda..." He trailed off.

"Of course, I can't believe you haven't me him yet, well, he will be delighted to meet you." I said. I hadn't visited him in quite a while.

We made our way down there, I had set my mind to having James meet Hagrid, but James wasn't so sure.

"Come on Lily, we don't have to." He would say.

"James, he's perfectly nice." I said back.

"He's half giant, and giants aren't nice." He said.

"He's also half human, come on James, I've been with him plenty of times." I said.

"We haven't really come on well." He finally admitted.

We were on Hagrid's door step, so I knocked.

"One second!" Hagrid's voice called from inside.

I smiled at James while he looked nervous. "Come on, lighten up, it's going to be fun." I said.

The door squeaked open and Hagrid's giant form appeared. "Lily!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Hagrid!" I said smiling up at him.

"Hi." James said weakly.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Hagrid questioned.

James just pointed to me.

"I thought we should come visit." I said simply.

"Okay, come in, come in." I quickly walked into the hut, but James hesitated.

"Come on Potter." Hagrid said, still holding the door. James quickly passed Hagrid and walked over to me.

"Sit down, kids, make yourself at home, do you want some tea?" Hagrid said quickly.

Before we could answer Hagrid had pulled out his tea pot and started heating up some water.

"So what you kids up to?" He asked.

"School." James said sitting down slowly.

"Well, yeah, I know that." Hagrid said laughing.

"Nothing big." I said.

"Wait!" Hagrid said suddenly. "Since when have you two been getting along?"

I laughed, "Couple weeks." I said.

"How did that happen?" Hagrid asked.

"Elle and Sirius are going out." I said.

"Ah, I still don't get it." Hagrid said.

"Alice is going out with Frank, and they spend all their time with each other, I needed someone to spend my time with, and James happened to be that someone." I explained. James hadn't heard that before and was surprised when I said that. I shrugged when he gave me a surprised look.

"Oh, you know I'm always here." Hagrid said kindly.

"I know." I said.

After that we held a pleasant conversation, James finally started to warm up to Hagrid. After a while I realized we had to go and eat dinner.

"Sorry Hagrid, we'll visit again soon. We need to go." I hated to stop the wonderful visit.

"Yeah, I need to go to dinner too." He said looking outside at the soon to be sun set.

We walked to the door and he let us out. We all walked together to the Great Hall and we left him as we sat down next to the other marauders.

We started eating, chatting, having enjoyed our day together.

After dinner we walked up to the common room with the others. We got there and sat on the couches and relaxed.

"So-o" Sirius started.

"How's Elle?" I interrupted.

"She's fine, right there as a matter of fact." He pointed to Elle who was doing homework at a table in the corner of the common room.

"Oh, glad she's okay." I said, smiling. "Why aren't you over with her?"

"Oh, that, well, she broke up with me." He said casually.

"What?" I exclaimed, drawing the attention of half the common room.

"It's nothing, we're done, that's it." Sirius said, "Anyways Prongsie, how was your day?"

"Good." James said simply.

"Come on, what did you do!" He exclaimed.

"We did what we wanted to do." I said.

"Urg!" He stood up and walked away.

"It's true." I said defensively.

"Exactly." James agreed.

"I had fun today, James." I said.

"Me, too, Lily." James smiled at me.

* * *

A/N: I decided to stop it there, I was going to put some more, but I thought of a better way, so.... I'm writing these as I watch the Olympics, that's why it may not connect, cuz I'm kinda distracted.

Love you guys! Please please please review!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Today, today is a sad day. Please review.

I'm so so sorry for the long, long wait, I just haven't been in the mood to write, plus I didn't know how to go about it. Again, I'm really sorry!! forgive me please!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

After that, life was good. November came and went, as did December. I went home for Christmas, Petunia and Vernon never came by, then we went back to school and back to classes. Elle was with me most off the time, she didn't really talk to Sirius, which made me wonder what had happened, but I knew better than to ask.

James and I were now really good friends, we had fun together, and went out now and again. Sirius found a new girlfriend, Vanessa, though you could tell he didn't like her as much as he had liked Elle.

Remus dated a few girls sometimes, though it was only when they asked him, he didn't want to get into a relationship, and I understood why. Even Peter was getting the girls attention, though he didn't seem to want it as much, he dated periodically.

Later in the month of January, James asked if I would be his girlfriend. Of course, I said yes! I was ecstatic, especially after he kissed me, and it happened to be in the Great Hall during dinner, so everybody cheered. After that we went out every Saturday, and spent a lot of time together during the week. I was happier then ever at that time, but that's when it came crashing down. It started in early February.

Every morning I waited at the bottom of the stairs for James, and this morning was no exception. He came down quickly, looking as good as ever, and beaming at me. I always loved it when he looked at me like that. We headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, holding hands and talking about whatever.

We arrived at the Great Hall and took our normal seats of the Gryffindor table, and ate breakfast. Completely routine. When the mail came, I didn't even look up, I never got mail, why would today be different. James got a letter from his parents, assuring him they were still okay, but still in hiding. Voldemort wanted to kill them because of the threat they pose.

"Lily!" James exclaimed when he was done with his letter, "you've gotten a letter."

I looked up, confused, like I said, I never got mail. But true to his word, a brown barn owl was sitting on the table, waiting for me to take off the letter. I slipped off the letter and the owl flew back out the window.

"I wonder who it's from." I said, looking at the blank envelope.

"One way to find out." he said.

I opened the letter slowly, almost anticipating that something bad was going to happen. Luckily, nothing jumped out of the letter, but when I read it, I wished something had instead.

_ Lily,_

_I'm only writing this to you because I was told to. Mum and dad are dead, thanks to you!_

_Nothing looks wrong with them, so I figured it out that it must be because of someone like you._

_Thanks a lot._

_Petunia._

_Oh, and by the way, Vernon and I are married, we don't want any visits or phone calls, especially from the likes of you._

I dropped the letter. James snatched it up and read it himself. Tears were streaming down my face when he looked up at me again.

"Lily..." he put his arm around me as I cried into his shoulder. We sat there for a long time. The entire hall had left by the time James whispered, "Lily, we need to go."

I agreed and we left the Great Hall together. I walked next to him, without really knowing where we were going, a few people stopped James to ask what was wrong with me, but he just brushed them off and kept walking. Truthfully I was glad he didn't tell them, it would have made a lot of people come tell me they were sorry, but that would be worse.

We ended up in the heads room, somehow the other marauders showed up a little later. No one spoke, but I could tell they wanted to say they were sorry. I cried on James, my head resting on his lap, and I fell asleep.

_I could see my parents cowering in Voldemort's presence. His wand was pointed at my father._

_ "Such a shame, muggles, useless for everything." he flicked his wrist, making the room flash with green light. My mother screamed and cried over my father's body. "Pathetic." he whispered before flicking his wrists a second time._

I woke up with a scream, a green light flashing every time I blinked. James was still holding me, though the other's were gone. I was shaking in James' arms, cradling me as I wept. I felt cold, helpless, angry, all of my emotions were over the edge and exploding. It was my fault that my parents were dead. He killed them because I was muggle-born.

On top of that, my sister hated me. She didn't want to see me, or talk to me, ever.

I didn't think things could get any worse.

Finally, around lunch time, I felt calm enough to go out of the Heads room. James and I went on a walk around the castle and the castle grounds. We chatted, mostly James, he tried not to let silence fall, because then I would start thinking and crying. I tried to participate in the conversations, but my heart wasn't there.

We went into the Great Hall for lunch, after almost everyone else had already left. That was the time when the silence fell between us, because James had run out of things to say. I tried to keep my mind from straying to it, but it was inevitable.

I never really thought outside the school. It all seemed to far away to affect me. But now it felt close, and now it hit me that Voldemort was really out there killing innocent people for no reason. Before I had known it was true, but it had never affected me. Now I realized that I was selfish. People were dying, but I didn't care until I felt it myself.

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around.

"Sev?" I asked, shocked, he hadn't talked to me in a few months, he especially avoided me when I started dating James.

"Lils," he started, his eye's sad, "I heard about what happened, I'm sorry."

James was shaking beside me, trying to refrain himself from hurting Severus, old habits die hard.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything?" I said.

"I-I know, but I feel sorry for you all the same." He looked down, as if embarrassed.

"Thanks Sev." I said, "I appreciate it."

"Bye Lily." He said as he walked out of the Great Hall.

I looked around, James and I were the only ones there. James stood up and we left the Hall.

I didn't know what to do, there was nothing I could do. They were dead, I had to face it. But I didn't want to. I had never had a close family member die, I wasn't really close to anyone in my family except my parents.

The rest of the day went on in a haze. I don't know how, but somehow the entire school found out that my parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. Many people came up and told me how sorry they were for me. I would just smile and walk away, not really registering what they said.

I went to bed early that night. Hoping that a good night's sleep would do me good and make me feel better.

Just the opposite.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, afraid, but not knowing of what. I don't remember any dream, just that I was terrified.

That's how I slept for the rest of the night.

The next day, I tried to put a smile on my face and act as though things were normal.

That only lasted until after breakfast. I left James at the table, telling him I'd meet him in the Library to do some homework. I started to head up to the Gryffindor common room to pick up my bag of books, dreading the essays I would have to write, but happy that I would have something to think about.

I wasn't really watching where I was going, still in a little bit of a haze from the day before. So, naturally, I stepped on the trick step.

"Aw, man!" I exclaimed, trying to pull myself up using the railing.

"The little Mudblood's stuck now, isn't she?" I heard Malfoy's voice from above me on the staircase. My guess was that he had seen it happen.

I glanced up to see, not only him, but a whole group of Slytherins. With Severus in the back, looking ashamed.

"Would you like some help up?" Bellatrix's voice cackled.

The whole group laughed, with the exception of Sev, at my situation.

I didn't say anything, knowing that if I did, they would just laugh and mock me anyways. My only hope was that someone would come along and help me out, or that Severus would, but I doubted it.

Somehow I managed to get my foot out, I hadn't known anyone to do it on their own, so I was shocked. Maybe it was my adrenalin kicking in, or the castle felt pity on me, I don't know, but I was out.

I stepped up and stood in front of them. I took out my wand and separated the crowd so I could walk through.

"Hey, no Mudblood is going to just push their way through us." Lucious said with a sinister edge to his voice.

"Looks like I just did." I said as I continued to walk up the stairs.

As I went to take another step towards the top of the stairs, my foot faltered and I was pulled down to the group of Slytherins. They all laughed as I struggled against the invisible force that made me follow their instructions.

At first I had no idea what had happened. Why can't I do anything.

Then it hit me.

I was under one of the three Unforgivable Curses.

The Imperious Curse.

I had heard that it was possible to fight it, but it was difficult. I proved both those things.

The magic was telling me to walk down to the Slytherins and let them do what they must, they I could be on my merry way.

I knew this was not a good idea and that I would never be able to walk away merrily from them.

I fought the curse. My foot hovered in mid air. Two forces pulling it in two different directions. Magic down, mind up. Finally, after about a minute of struggle, one of the longest sixty seconds of my life, my foot stepped onto the stair above me. That one movement gave me confidence and I was able to continue onward.

After I was a floor above them, Lucious stopped trying to make me come back down, I was relieved. It was so much easier to walk after he lifted the curse.

"Filthy Mudblood!" I heard him shout, "You won't walk away so easily next time!"

I continued walking, until I realized that I wasn't heading for the common room. I was near Dumbledore's office. It occurred to me that Malfoy had done something terrible, I needed to tell the headmaster. I thought over all of the events of that morning and realized that Severus hadn't just apologized for my parents, but he knew what was coming and said sorry in advance. It made me angry to think that he could just stand by and let it happen. If he were truly sorry, he wouldn't have let it happen in the first place.

I turned away from Dumbledor's office, knowing I couldn't talk to him in this state of mind. Even after all of these years I had still hoped that Severus might just come around. That he might stop hanging out with the group of Voldemort followers, that he would stand up to them. Right then I knew that I had hoped for something that would never happen. He might not participate in the things they do, but he was never going to try and stop them.

I ran down the corridor, not knowing where I was going, but wishing for a place to cry my emotions out.

I stopped and looked up at a door in front of me. I remembered it from the beginning of the year. I had stumbled upon it and inside found a strange mirror. Dumbledore said he was going to move the mirror, I wondered what was in there now.

I opened the door slowly and was taken aback at what was inside.

Exactly the place I needed. There was a comfortable bed with pillows, everything in that room calmed down the rage inside of me and I just cried. I shut the door behind me and cried into the soft, blue pillows.

* * *

A/N: Terrible long wait, I know, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I just needed my creative juices flowing again, and here they are, pumping as if life depended on it!! Please, please, please review!! I really do like it a lot!! please!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

A/N: Thank you every one who reviewed!!! again, sorry for taking so long last time, hopefully this will make up!! I'm already thinking of how I'm going to end the story, so hopefully I won't get ahead of myself. Please Review!!

* * *

**Chapter 20** (oh my!)

I woke up slowly, not wanting to leave the perfect bed. I had cried about everything, and it felt good. I felt like I had gotten it all out of me and that I didn't need to cry anymore. That's when I had fallen asleep. No nightmares, I wasn't terrified when I woke up, just a good nap.

I glanced outside the window and noticed that the sun was high in the sky, my guess was it was around noon. I felt like I had forgotten something. I shrugged it off and walked out of the amazing room. I turned around and watched the door disappear. I smiled and walked down to get some lunch.

"Lily!" Sirius yelled from behind me.

"Yes?" I said, turning around, smiling.

"James has been looking furiously for you. He saw some Slytherins coming from the direction you had left, and... well... where have you been?" He spoke faster than usual.

"I fell asleep, I totally forgot." I said, remembering that I had planned to meet James in the Library. "Where is he now?"

Before he could answer I heard James, "Lily! There you are."

"Here I am." I said, turning toward him.

"Where were you, I couldn't find you anywhere. I looked everywhere on the map!" He exclaimed, waving The Marauders Map around.

"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's fine, I already showed it to her." He said casually.

Sirius shook his head and turned around, "Whatever Prongsie, you do as you wish, don't tell your best friend."

"Pads." James shook his head, "Anyways, where were you?"

"Sorry, I fell asleep, I didn't sleep well last night." I explained.

"Okay, but where?" James asked.

"Some room on the seventh floor, why does it matter?" I asked, getting annoyed by his asking, did it really matter?

"I was worried! I had no idea where you were and you weren't on the map!" James exclaimed, blaming me.

"Is this my fault?" I asked, him making me angry. Man, I had felt so good only moments before.

"Yes, it is. Because of you, I've been worried sick!" He yelled.

"Well maybe you shouldn't worry so much. I'm fine, nothing bad is going to happen to me. I found a room that comforted me more than you did and I wanted to stay, excuse me!" That was the emotions talking.

"A room comforted you more than I had!" James yelled. "I've been doing everything in my power to make you feel better, but no matter how hard I try, apparently it isn't enough!"

"Yeah, it isn't. Especially because I was feeling much better before you showed up and started yelling at me." I said, my voice softer than his, but more deadly.

"I'm not yelling at you!" He exclaimed.

"Think back, I'm pretty sure that was yelling." I shot back.

"Fine, you don't want me yelling at you, then I just won't talk to you at all." With that he stormed off.

I spun on my heal and continued walking down to the Great Hall. I found Elle and sat down with her. I laughed and talked as if nothing had happened, but inside I knew I had lost a dear friend.

(A/N: Such a good place to end it, but it's to short, I guess I'll go on.)

True to his word, James didn't talk to me unless absolutely necessary, and even then he kept it short. He approached me after dinner in the common room, while I was doing homework, and reminded me about the prefects meeting the next day.

I went to bed early, hoping to get a good night sleep tonight so I would be able to pay attention in my classes. I thought about the room I had been in earlier that day, and how the previous time I had been in it there was a mirror. It had shown my deepest desire. To be with James.

I had everything that I wanted, and I threw it away in a minute. I wanted him back, but I didn't know how to go about it. I could just go up and apologize, but I don't know how he will react, will he be furious like he was earlier, or would he be happy to be back with me.

I fell asleep with these thoughts swirling around my head.

Again, I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, not remembering anything in my dream, just the fear. Only this time was worse, like I had more to fear. I fell back into a restless sleep.

I woke up exhausted and wishing I didn't have to go to classes. I took a quick shower and got ready for the day. I waited for Elle to finish getting ready, she tended to wear more make-up than I did.

We walked down to the Great Hall together. We passed James and Sirius in one of the corridors. James looked sorry, but at the same time, mad at me.

"Lily?" Elle asked the next morning at breakfast, "Are you feeling well, you were muttering and squirming in your sleep."

"I'm fine, just dreaming probably." I smiled, trying to cover my lie.

"You muttered something about James," She continued, "Is everything alright with you two?"

"We broke up yesterday afternoon?" I said with a shrug.

"You did!" Elle almost shouted.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" I asked.

"You were going so strong, I thought that you might even... never mind." She muttered.

"You thought we might what?" I asked skeptically.

"Nothing, never mind." she said, looking down the table at The Marauders.

"Okay, whatever." I said, continuing to eat.

"Hey Molly!" I heard James yell to a girl down the Gryffindor table. "Want to go out on Saturday, Hogmead?"

It took all my self control to not cry right then and there.

"Yes!" I heard her reply enthusiastically. That announced to the entire school that we were over. Several people looked surprised at this. I glanced up at James, he didn't look very excited about his date and I got a sneaking suspicion that he was trying to get my attention.

Two can play that game. I thought to myself.

I glanced around the hall, catching the eye of a cute Ravenclaw seventh year who I knew had a crush on me. I smiled at him and fluttered my eye lashes. He gave me a surprised look and glanced at James. I shook my head and asked silently if he would ask me out. He smiled and walked over.

"It's Valentines day this week," He said to me, loud enough for James to hear, "Would you be my Valentine?"

"I'd love to, we could go to Hogsmead together, too." I suggested casually, but a little louder than necessary. I heard James spew some of his pumpkin juice.

"Sounds great, talk to you later." He said, smiling and walking down the hall.

"He is a sweetie, isn't he?" I asked Elle. "His name is Justine right?" Her mouth was hanging open in astonishment. "What?" I asked defensively.

I started out of the hall, but stopped by the Marauders, "Sirius, you got a little juice on your face." I smiled at his glare and continued out of the hall.

"This could get messy." I said to myself as I set off to get ready for my first class.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's still a little short, but I thought it was a good place to stop, I can't stand to stop at any old place, it has to be just right. Hope you like it!! please review! (and I do like things that will help me as a writer, so don't think I will be offended!!!)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing (I still do like constructive criticism.) I'm glad you guys like my ideas and my story, so here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

As it turned out, the rest of the week was pretty easy for me. Sure, half the time my mind was elsewhere, but I wasn't as bad off as James. Molly, the girl he had asked out, convinced herself that she was his new girlfriend, and wouldn't leave his side, unless absolutely necessary, she even came to the prefects meeting. James didn't look to happy about the arrangement, but he put a smile on just for her, and me as well, but not for the same purpose.

Justine, my Valentine, was really nice and we had a great time together. He, unlike Molly, was in Ravenclaw, so we weren't always around each other, which was fine with both of us. We gave each other sweets for Valentines, little magical candies, and he gave me roses. He was sweet (no pun intended) and we had a great time together that week.

We studied and did homework together, went on walks around the castle, we actually kissed a couple of times, one of which was in front of James. I started to feel bad that I was kind of using him. Then I put my mind to it that I didn't care what James thought, I would do whatever I wanted with Justin. After that I eased up. I didn't feel guilty, because I wasn't using him anymore, we were having a good relationship.

The week passed, I felt better. Yes my parents had been murdered by Voldemort, but there was nothing I could do about it now, and I was going to live life as it came, as I know my parents would want me to. I will never forget them, of course, but I can't let grief consume my life.

Soon came Saturday. The most wonderful day of the week, rest and relaxation. And Hogsmead, this time at least. I was excited, I didn't want to make it all romantic and fluffy, but a nice date, shopping around and having fun.

Turns out we did have a lot of fun, but not much shopping happened.

I'll start from the beginning:

I woke up, excited for the Hogsmead trip, getting hyper on sweets and all that good stuff. I got ready quickly, and met Justin in the Entrance Hall. James happened to be there with Molly, I could tell he was struggling to show as little interest as possible, but as soon as he saw me he hid that.

Justin and I left the Hall, holding hands, and set off for the village.

The weather was perfect, only a few clouds, and the temperature was refreshing. The sun was still low in the sky, but it slowly climbed to it's peak.j

We decided to go and get a small breakfast, save room for the sweets, and then to Honey Dukes for some candy. After buying the candy we headed out on a walk and enjoyed each other's company as we ate and talked. We stopped in front of the Shrieking Shack, I thought of Remus and how the full moon was coming up in the next week. Justin told me his idea of why people heard screaming at night.

He thought it was the ghosts of Hogwarts. Claiming to have seen them approaching one night, he thinks that they came just to scare the village.

After he told his thrilling tale, he asked me what I thought about it.

"I, uh, I've never really thought about it before, I-" I started nervously, not wanting to give away Remus' secret.

"Hey." I heard Remus walk up to us.

"Oh, hey Remus." Think of the devil.

"What are you two doing?" He asked casually.

"Talking." Justine said simply.

"He was explaining what he thinks the haunting is." I said.

"Really?" Remus said, "What do you think?"

"Well..." Justin was happy to explain it again, stretching truths and making it sound very convincing. "Lily was just about to tell me what she thought." He said after he finished.

"I don't have any ideas, truthfully." it was true, the weren't ideas, they were facts.

"What about you Remus?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, your tale sounds very convincing. I always thought there was something in there trying desperately to get out, shrieking and screaming in pain." He stared at the falling down structure.

"Interesting theory." Justin said slowly, really thinking about it.

Remus left to go catch up with Sirius at Zonko's, leaving Justin and I alone again. We left the Shack and headed back into the village. We stopped by Honey Dukes to stock up on candy for until the next trip down. After that we went back to the school for lunch.

We went down by the lake, sitting under a big oak tree by the shore. We sat there for about an hour talking and gazing over the lake.

Finally, my conscience kicked in and reminded me of all of my homework that I had put off. I reminded Justin and he agreed that we needed to go and do homework.

We headed back to the castle and separated, I went to Gryffindor common room to get my bag of books and Justin went to the Ravenclaw common room to get his book, we agreed to meet in the Library. This arrangement reminded me of how James and I had broke up.

Ten minutes later I was in the Library, working on my homework and waiting for Justin. After a half an hour Justin still hadn't shown up. I started to get worried after forty-five minutes. I remembered my first date with James. Could James have done something to Justin, maybe he just got distracted. I got so worried by an hour after I couldn't concentrate on my homework.

I put my books back in my bag, only having done half of an essay. I looked around the Library first, wondering if he was just waiting for me and we had missed each other. I didn't see him, but I did see Sirius. It made me suspicious to see him in the library.

"Have you seen Justin?" I asked him.

"No, and if I did, I probably wouldn't tell you anyways." He shot sourly.

"Okay." I said, walking out of the library. From my rounds I knew where the Ravenclaw common room was. It took a while, but I found it. I walked up to the door and it asked me a quesiton, which I was not used to so it made me jump.

"_Where do Vanished objects go?"_ the door asked.

"Huh?" I said, taken aback, "oh, uh, well into nonbeing, right, so that's everything." I answered, confused.

"_Very nice."_ the door swung open.

Inside was the Ravenclaw common room, which was much different than the Gryffindor common room, the only similarity was that it was full of students. I glanced around, hoping to see Justin. I asked a few students if they had seen them, a few claimed that he had left about an hour before.

I panicked, yeah, I know, kind of hypocritical, but I was worried. James was mad at me, and he was one of the Marauders, Sirius didn't sound to happy with me either, probably because of the issue with James, or he was just sour. Two Marauders were mad at me, and my date was missing, this did not look good. Right now would have been a good time for me to have the Marauders Map, but I highly doubt James would let me borrow it for just a few minutes.

I searched the castle for about an hour, going to the library periodically. I didn't find him anywhere. Finally I decided to look in the Gryffindor common room, in case James had kidnapped him. I walked into the common room and immediately noticed the four Marauders looking at me, then look away quickly. I knew something was up.

I took out my wand and went casually to the other side of the room. Flicking it I silently did a summoning charm for the invisibility cloak, that's what James had been under. I heard a swish as it flew towards me and revealed my Valentine. Right in the middle of the Marauders, petrified on the chair.

I walked over and removed the charm. He stood up and hugged me, relieved that I had found him. "Hmm," I said, "looks like I got a prize from your little prank." I said holding up the cloak and I walked out of the common room with Justin close on my heals. I heard the Marauders groan as we left.

"Oh, my gosh!" I finally turned to Justin, "Are you okay?"

"Now, I was afraid they would lock me up forever." he said, completely serious.

"I'm so sorry, Potter is an idiot, he won't do it again," I hoped.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry, but I don't think we would ever be able to do this again, Potter could do it again, and he... well, I just don't think we should see each other any more." He said, sorrowfully.

"I completely understand, I was about to say the same thing." I said, putting a good face on.

"I'm glad you see it that way." He said.

"Bye Justin, it was good to get to know you." I said, turning back to the portrait hole and feeling like I was going to cry.

"Likewise." Was all he said before he left.

A single tear fell off my cheek, finally I had felt good, but Potter had taken that away from me, a second time. Now I wouldn't ever talk to him again.

I brushed the tear away, determined to be strong, pulled my bag on my shoulder, clutched the cloak in my hand, and walked back into the common room, willing myself to just go on.

As I passed the Marauders on my way to the dormitories I threw the cloak back on James' lap, not saying a word and not even looking at their faces. They had taken away my peace and basically my happiness, now I didn't care what they did.

I walked up to my dormitory, buried my face in my pillow, and cried.

* * *

A/N: aww... now i'm depressed. Sigh, hoped you liked the depressing chapter, i'm not even going to look over it. Please review!! (can you believe I did 3 days in a row with chapters! After like a month of not doing any! Woohoo!! go me!!) now push that little green button on the bottom of the page and tell me what you think!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: don't own it :( sadly.

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed!! I hope I will do well on this chapter. Hope you like it!!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I pretended to be asleep as my friends entered the dormitory, I hoped they didn't notice my tear stained face. But, as every thing else was going badly for me tonight, Elle noticed as she got into her bed.

"Lily doesn't look good guys," She said, I could almost feel her looking at me. "I don't think her date went well tonight."

"Well, what do you expect, it's Lily we're talking about." Molly said, going to her bed at the opposite side of the room.

Another tear left my eye and landed on the pillow. I could tell Elle saw this and she knew I was awake, but didn't say anything for all of our sake.

"Boys aren't worth tears," Elle said, mostly to me than to anyone, "They don't deserve it."

"Are you kidding, boys are worth every moment of our lives." Molly said.

"Whatever you want to believe." Elle pulled the covers over her shoulders and laid on her side, facing me. When I was sure that everyone was asleep, I opened my eye's, Elle was looking at me, her eye's pleading to know what was wrong and what she could do to help. I silently got out of my bed and walked into the hall, she followed.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, as soon as the door shut.

"James," I said, "He basically kidnapped Justin to keep him from seeing me, and then Justin told me we shouldn't see each other, because worse things could happen."

"I can't believe that little twerp would do that!" Elle said loudly.

"Quiet, someone might hear us." I glanced around to see if anyone was around.

"If he wants you back, why doesn't he just talk to you, instead of ruining his chances with you?" Elle said, almost more to herself than to me.

"That's exactly what I want to know." I said, but she wasn't listening.

"And if he thinks that your friends won't get involved, boy he is wrong, I'm going to beat the snot out of him!" Elle was mad, and you don't want to get her mad.

"Elle, calm down, I'm over him, like you said, boys aren't worth our tears or time." I tried to calm her down.

"Okay, fine, but if he pulls something else-" Elle threatened.

Something crashed in the boys dormitory on the same level as ours. Elle and I froze, then quietly went back to bed.

I didn't fall sleep very quickly that night, due to my emotions, instead of dreams, I was half awake and just reliving the day, the good and the bad, both of which made me cry. Finally, long past midnight, I fell asleep, no dreams, just a peaceful sleep.

I woke up in the morning, feeling better than I had in a week. I laid in bed for a while, just thinking. I glanced around the room, I was the last person in there, everyone else had already left for breakfast, or quidditch practice for Elle.

I got up and got ready for the day, prepared to face it.

I was distracted as I was walking down the stairs, trying to fix my shirt. I stepped on the very edge of the last step and slipped. I squealed quietly, unable to move my other foot down fast enough to catch myself, and I had my hands up trying to fix my shirt.

"Woah," I heard someone rush to my rescue. I landed in strong, soft, and familiar arms. I glanced up at his face and saw who I expected.

"Thanks," I said, finding my footing. I tried to sound like nothing had happened between us, we were just back on the train at the beginning of the year.

He didn't say anything as I stood up and walked out of the common room. I stopped after the portrait closed and breathed deeply a couple of times. This was going to be a little harder than I thought, I just had to pretend that nothing had happened between us, at all, no good, no bad, nothing.

I sighed and continued to the Great Hall for breakfast. I found Elle and sat next to her. She strained a smile, obviously thinking about last night.

"Don't do anything you will regret, or that I will regret you doing, please?" I said to her.

"Okay, okay, I won't." She said defensively.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, catching her off guard by the change of subject.

"Wha- oh, um, well I suppose. Quidditch practice was nice as well." She tried to take her mind off boys.

"Are you ready for your last match against Slytherin?" I asked.

"I hope so, though we've seen some of them practice and they are good." She explained. "but we've been working even harder than them."

"I hope you guys take the wins this year." I said, not wanting the Slytherins to win again and rub it in their faces again.

"No kidding, nothing would make me happier than to snatch that cup from them this year." She smiled at the thought.

I smiled along with her, my mind still darting down to the boy on the opposite end of the table. When we finished eating we walked together outside and sat down, enjoying the Sunday sun.

After about a half an hour Elle said, "Sadly, I have homework that won't do itself," she looked over at me.

"Same, you know, there should be a spell for that," We both laughed and walked back up to the Gryffindor common room to get our books.

I avoided looking at James and walked briskly up the stairs. On the way back outside with our books I started humming. I knew it was a muggle song, but I couldn't figure out what it was called or who sang it.

"Hey, I like that song!" Elle exclaimed when she figured out what song it was.

"What song is it? I can't figure it out." I said.

"You're the one humming it." She laughed, "It's by Kelly Clarkson, um...."

"Oh! Yeah, what's the name of the song?" I asked, my curiosity taking over.

"Hold on, I've almost got it, um...." She stopped walking. I pulled her on until we found a nice shady tree. "Oh! Behind These Hazel Eyes!"

"Oh, makes sense," I sighed, will I ever get over him.

Elle fell silent, suddenly regretting remembering.

"Okay, so I have..." I changed the subject to homework and off we went, buried in our books for the next couple of hours. It was nice, to get my mind off of James.

But, of course, that didn't last long.

Suddenly, Elle stood up next to me, quick enough that I hadn't even looked up until after she had taken several steps forward. I looked up, just to make sure everything was okay, but only to see that she was advancing towards the marauders with her wand in her hand.

"Elle!" I exclaimed. "Come back!" She either didn't hear me, or didn't care.

I stood and ran to her. Catching her shoulders, I spun her around so she would look at me.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at her face.

"Lily, come on, he's right there, only with Black, I can take 'em easy." Her face was focused and ready, I knew there was no way to stop her now. Well, I would have to try, wouldn't I.

"Elle, you already told me you wouldn't," I said sternly.

"When did I say that, I don't recall saying that, and before you tell me exactly when I said it, I'm going to say, so what, I don't care. He broke your heart, so I will break his nose!" She spun her wand around in her hand.

"Elle! Please, they aren't worth it." I pleaded.

"But you are," She shoved past me. I knew it was useless trying to tell her no.

"Potter!" I heard her yell from by the lake.

"Yes," He said, innocently.

"Oh, don't just, 'yes' me!" She seemed to tower over him, though she was about six inches shorter.

"What do you want me to say, you would do the same thing no matter what," He shrugged.

_Oh no_, I thought.

"What do I- What do I want you to say?" She had the whole castle's attention now. "You know darn well what I want you to say!"

"Um..." He rolled his eyes, "I'm not a mind reader."

_Could he be any more idiotic?_

Elle whipped out her wand faster than I could comprehend waved it without saying a word. James was hit with a purple blast of light and flew back into the tree. I walked closer, anticipating a duel.

James clutched his wand as he stood up, trying to catch is knocked out breath. He raised his wand at Elle, but she was faster.

"Expeliarmus," I saw her mouth the charm. His wand flew out of his and and at me. Out of reflex I caught it, then realized what it was and dropped it again.

James put his arms up in surrender. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Hmm, let me think," Elle started, glaring fiercely. "You hurt my best friend, then tried to make her jealous, then, when she was finally happy again you took it away from her!"

_I should have known I would be brought into this,_ I sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, getting angry.

Elle waved her wand, suspending James in midair by his ankle.

"Stay away from her, you don't deserve someone like Lily Evans." Her voice was low and terrifying. "You hurt her one more time, even the slightest, and I will _kill _you."

"As if." Black rolled his eye's.

I waved a silencing charm on him. His mouth continued to move, but it took him a little while to realize that no sound was coming out.

"Elle, come on, they are so not worth it." I said, walking up to her.

"Hey, Lily," James said from the air, "Wanna go out with me?"

I held Elle back, "I stand by what I said in our fifth year, I'd rather go out with the giant squid."

Elle dropped him and we walked together back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: I'm so terrible!!! I know, you all have a reason to hate me, it took me like a month to get this up, I'm so sorry!! I'll blame school, yes, that's what I'll do, it was schools fault!

Please forgive me, *puppy dog eye's*

Oh, and btw, I need to disclaim the song by Kelly Clarkson. I heard it on my spring break and I was like, oh yeah, how perfect!

Please Please please review even if you do hate me!!! sniff sniff...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the things I made up of course!

A/N:OH MY GOODNESS! you all must hate me, it's been like, forever! breath, jord, breath. I'm sooooooooo sorry! you have no idea. It's been like, months, I can't even remember what happened last chapter... okay again sorry, I love you all, hope you like it!

sigh, what to do, what to do. I know where the story needs to end up, I just don't know how to get it there. Here goes nothin!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Elle, promise me you won't do that again." I begged.

"Okay, I promise." She rolled her eye's.

I jumped onto my bed an laid my head on my pillow. "He's such an idiot, ya know" I heard Elle's voice from across the room.

"Eh, he's a prat who wants my attention. Something I don't have time to give." I staired up at the ceiling, "I wonder if he really does like me..." I thought out loud.

"Well, duh, isn't that obvious." I could almost see her shaking her head at my stupidity.

"Well, I know he likes me, and he does want to go out with me, but, like, does he love me?"

"Doubt it!" Elle stood up. "Come on, it's a Sunday night and we don't have anything better to do, let's have a party!"

"The two of us?" I asked.

"Yes, the two of us, three's a crowd." She stood on her bed and looked down at me.

"We need music!" I exclaimed and ran over to my trunk.

And so the night began, we partied, and when our roommates came, we sneaked down to the kitchens, forgetting completely about our problems.

"Shhh, we don't want to get caught." Elle whispered as we walked up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Well yeah, wouldn't be a very good way to end the night." I said, my mind buzzing with all of the sugar I ate.

Elle looked back at me, rolling her eye's and making me laugh so hard I had to put a fist in my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Charms," Elle whispered to the fat lady.

Without opening her eye's, she swung forward and let us in.

I finally was able to breath after my silent laughter when we stepped into the common room.

"It wasn't that funny." Elle laughed.

"Every thing's funnier at two in the morning!" I sat down on the chair by the fireplace.

"Urg, I don't want to go to classes tomorrow." Elle complained, sitting next to me.

"You should have thought of that before suggesting a party." I shrugged, not wanting to go to classes either.

"As Head-Girl you should know better than to party this late," I heard a voice come from on the boys staircase.

"You're one to talk, Potter." Elle spit out.

"You know what," I said, glancing at Elle, "I thinks Potter's right, we shouldn't have stayed up so late, and maybe we should go to bed."

Elle's eye's were wide with surprise, then decided to do exactly opposite of what I had in mind

"Yeah, you're right Lilly, but I don't think I will." She said. "I want to talk to Potter for a little bit, why don't you go off to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

I rolled my eye's hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid, "I may not be awake when you come in." I warned her.

"That's okay, I'll talk to you in the morning."

I walked up the stair case and into the dormitory. Carefully, not wanting to wake any of the other girls, I got ready for bed and settled in for the night, falling asleep seconds after laying down.

"Lilly, you might want to wake up! Classes today!"

"Urg!" I rolled over and ended up on the floor, again.

"So graceful." Mary helped me up. "Thought I'd wake you up because you didn't look like you would wake up on your own."

"Thanks," I said as I wrestled my covers back onto my bed. "What time is it?"

"Um, just after seven, everyone's down at breakfast." She smiled and turned back to her trunk, rummaging through it.

I glanced over at Elle's bed, then remembered the night before, what was I thinking, leaving her with Potter, after what she did earlier! I panicked, basically jumped into my robes and raced out of the dormitory.

"Elle!" I yelled as I ran toward her in the common room.

"Lilly!" She mimicked.

"What happened last night?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Nothing, I just talked to Ja-Potter, that's all." She smirked, "Don't worry, I didn't curse him. Let's go get something to eat," She changed the subject.

"Okay," I said, sceptically, not willing to let the subject go. "Maybe I'll ask James to tell me what you talked about," I didn't really mean it, just trying to get her to spill.

"He won't tell you anything. He'll smirk, I'm sure of that, maybe even ask you out, but he won't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I never said I couldn't." She said as we entered the Great Hall.

"Then tell me." I said.

"Just wait, we need somewhere less... public." She glanced around.

"Whatever." I doubted it would ever happen. It was kind off creepy not knowing, especially the way Elle was acting. She wasn't usually this calm and secretive, usually she talked until she had no secrets. This was weird.

So we ate breakfast, talking about how we were both tired and didn't want to go to our classes, thinking about skipping together, but then what detentions we would get. We even started a story about what would happen if we did. It ended when we realized we were some of the only kids left in the Great Hall and in the story we were both dangling from chains on Filch's ceiling. It was an interesting tale to say the least.

Picking up out bags we raced to Charms, arriving out of breath, just in time. We walked huffing and puffing to our seats, right in front of Potter I might add. I was just about to turn around and ask him what they talked about last night, when Professor Settly started class.

"Now class, put away your books and get out your wands, today we are going to review everything we have learned so far." I grinned at Elle, we both loved these days. We were basically aloud to talk about anything as long as we performed the charms, and both Elle and I were pretty good in that class so it was no problem.

We talked a lot, mostly Elle as usual, but it was a little different than usual, as if she didn't want to give me a chance to ask about last night. I decided that if Elle was so set against telling me, I wasn't going to bother asking, it was just a waste of breath, plus, I'm not so sure I wanted to know.

Alice walked over to us, Frank was talking to his friends, it was the first time I had seen them apart in public for quite some time.

"Hey guys," She smiled at us.

"What's up?" I asked, hoping something wasn't wrong.

"Oh, nothing," She guessed what I was thinking. "Just thought I'd come and say hi. Can I work with you?"

"Yeah, of course." Elle said.

"So, how have you two been, we haven't really talked much lately." She said as she performed her charms.

"Good, nothing really to report." I said.

"Same here." Elle shrugged, mimicking Alice with the charm.

"That's good," She replied.

I was surprised that Frank never came over, and I noticed him glancing over at Alice a lot, and she glanced at him a lot too. I tried to ignore the feeling that they were hiding something, saying it wasn't my business, and she would have told us if she wanted to.

We continued doing our charms until class was up and we were preparing to leave. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Elle, waiting for her to put her things away, a lot slower that usual.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. Curious, I turned around.

"Potter?" I was kinda shocked, no I was really shocked.

"Hi, uh, Lily." He ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Um... I'm-a- I'm sorry for what happened this weekend. I was kinda a... prat... and well... I'm sorry. I, uh, hope you can forgive me?"

I thought I was shocked when he tapped me on the shoulder.

I thought I was shocked when Severus told me about Wizards.

None of that compared to how shocked I was at that moment.

James Potter was asking me, Lily Evans, to forgive him.

After he sabotaged my date, tried to ruin my life, and tried to make me jealous, he wanted me to forgive him.

What was I supposed to say, 'yeah, okay, it was a stupid thing, but all is done and we can go back to being best friends?' I don't think so!

I don't know how long I stared at him in a stupor, only later did I find out that everyone in the entire class was watching me. I blinked a few times, thinking of what I could say.

He sounded sincere enough, but was he. Did he really mean it?

"I promise I won't do anything like that again. I was a real jerk, I don't know what I was thinking, or if I was thinking, but it won't happen again. I've apologized to Justin. I don't know if he forgives me, but I really mean it. Please forgive me." He talking quickly, in my stunned state I could barely make out the words, but I snapped out of it and decided to accept his offer.

"Okay." I smiled and held out my hand. He shook it, then pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He let me go and smiled at me again, I smiled back then Sirius nudged him on the shoulder. He turned around, looking annoyed, and left with him.

I heard a giggle behind me. I spun around, my questions answered.

"He sounded sincere last night, he just needed some encouragement that you wouldn't beat him up." Elle shrugged and started towards the door.

I shook my head and followed her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I finished! Again sorry for the long wait, i'll try and do better next time, but summer is going to be BUSY! I will do it at least once a month, hopefully more! I love all of you guys! Thanks for sticking with me. Please please PLEASE review! It helps me!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own it! I do own the story though, just not the charactors, JK owns those, that genius.

A/N: I'm still so sorry about the long wait I'll try to make it up to you by posting awesome chapters, but who knows what'd going to happen. :) I can try!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

There is a place where kindness gets to be to much. James has passed that line.

Even a month after he apologized he was still trying to make up for it. I understand he wants to make it right, but he's proven that point, now it's getting a little over board.

Yeah, at first when he offers to carry your books you say yes. I hadn't carried my books for a month. I think that's making him late for the three classes we don't have together. And he must leave those early because he always seem to be right behind the door of my class when we are let out..

I keep telling him it's fine, but he just won't let it down. And I think he's been to the Hospital wing seven times on the account of me, just kidding, make that eight. And plus, he keeps putting himself in between me and the Slytherins, very nice, but so unnecessary, and the attacks are more frequent because of it. Every once in a while they would get me alone and taunt me, telling me that 'this time Potter's not here to save me.' then guess who shows up. Bingo, right on schedule, how he knows what's going on kinda worries me, but he's gotten me out of pain before I was in it.

Is this a good thing or a bad thing. I kinda feel bad because he's not letting himself feel like he's done enough, but he's done more than enough.

It was March when he finally started let off a little, mostly because I kept telling him that it was okay and that he had already done enough, but he was so inclined to help me that he set me up on a blind date. Yeah, a blind date. He promised it wasn't him. And he also promised that I would have a great time. Then I made him promise that he would stop serving me, that's what it was, after he did this, he agreed only if the date went well. That was enough that made me want to help it do so.

Friday night was the big night. James had even gotten permission to have us go to Hogsmead even thought it wasn't the right weekend. He told Elle to make sure I was perfect and that I cooperated in the dress he got me. It was beautiful, and I can't even comprehend how much it must have cost.

It was sky blue, fell strait to the floor and the sleeves were loose and light going down to my elbows. Elle put my hair up in some elegant bun that I couldn't even see. All I could see were the curls coming off of it, which is how I knew it was elegant. She stuck silver high heels on me, and had me practice in them so I wouldn't ruin everything.

When she said I was ready I felt like a princess, and not in a good way. She had put so much make up on me that my face was fake, I couldn't even see the real me under it. Needless to say, so far, not so good. I just hoped the date wouldn't be half as bad.

Elle lead me out of the dormitory, I almost twisted my ankle going down the stairs, and into the common room where I was expecting James, but Elle told me he was with my date in the Great Hall.

"Okay, no matter what, you have to at least put on a smile for James, though I don't think you'll need to force yourself. It'll be good, I just don't want you to have to endure more of James." Elle told me.

"Me either, don't worry, I'm prepared to fix this date if it's disastrous." I said.

She laughed, "You'll have fun, don't worry."

"I hope so."

We entered the Great Hall, I stumbled the whole way, and James was there. Next to him was my date.

A wave of relief ran through me when I saw who it was.

"Remus." I smiled.

"Hey Lily." He was in his dress robes, grinning like mad. "Ready?" He held up his arm for me.

"Yeah," I laid my hand on his elbow.

"Bye James, Elle." He said. We walked out of the Great Hall and towards Hogsmead.

"Excited?" He asked when we were outside, alone.

"A lot more now then I was when I didn't know who you were going to be." I replied.

"Were you nervous?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." I said.

"Okay, so we're supposed to go to some fancy place, Spells Bells, I think." He shrugged.

"Well, if James planned something, I'd hate to disappoint him, he wouldn't leave me alone." I rolled my eyes.

"Right, so, I don't even know where it is." He admitted.

"That could prove problematic." I laughed. "But I hope that James thought it out enough to get a sign or something."

"Yeah, I don't think so. We can start the date with a nice walk around the town." He smiled.

"That'll do." I said. _Could James had really forgotten to tell Remus where we were supposed to be going? He must be really on top of this date. _ I thought sarcastically.

We walked around for a while, looking at different stores and restaurants, hoping to find where we were supposed to go.

After nearly an hour we saw a sign that said 'SPELLS BELLS'

"Found it." We both said at the same time.

Laughing, we entered the store, arm in arm, to shouts and sighs of releif.

"Where have you two been?" and "Finally your here!" and some "Don't tell James." ran across the room.

"Well, we better hurry this, so you'll be in time for everything else." The waiter said.

"Everything else?" We asked.

"Right, anyways, here is your table, and we'll be back in just a bit to get your order." He said quickly.

Remus and I sat down at our table, taken aback at the sudden turn of events.

"What do you think James has planned for us?" Remus asked.

"Good question," I said.

The waiter came back and hurriedly gave us our menus, then left as if he were going in fast forward.

Remus and I picked up our menus and ordered what we wanted. After we ate we were told to go toward the huge mountain next to the village. With no idea of what to expect we went, walking hand in hand.

At the mountain, it was sunset I might add, there was a band playing slow songs, so Remus and I danced, alone in the fading light.

"This is nice, I'm really glad it was you Remus." I said.

"It's an honor Lily, I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself." He smiled.

So we danced. I don't know how long it was, or how many songs it was, but I had fun. It got dark slowly, so when the stars shown out we were ready to call it quits. We walked back to the castle and back to the common room.

When the portrait opened I saw Elle and James, they were playing a game of chess. There were several other people in the room, but they took no notice of us.

We walked over to them they jumped to their feet, almost knocking over the table.

"You're back!" Elle exclaimed, running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Did you have fun?" James asked.

"Yes, don't worry, it was fun." Remus reassured him.

"What about you Lily?" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"We had a lot of fun, James, don't stress yourself." I said, letting go of Elle.

"Good," he sighed.

"I'm gonna go change," I said, glancing at Elle.

She smiled, "I'll help get the make-up off."

"Thanks," I said, "And thanks James, it was way fun."

I ran up the steps, really grateful to have him as a friend.

* * *

A/N: I got another in the same week! I'm on vacation so I'll try to get as much as I can! Now, there is a little green button on the bottom the screen just begging you to push it and tell it what you think of the story. Please please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: don't own harry potter, never have never will.

A/N: hi people who love me! I love you too! Hope u like it!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Life was good after that. James stopped serving me (I carried my own books!), everyone was friends (except the Slytherins, they never will be) and we all had a blast!

James and I were friends, really good friends, and we never had a problem. He didn't ask me out, which in a way saddened me, I was hopping we could go out again.

Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup for the fifth time in a row, ever since James joined the team. He got a trophy, or plaque of sorts.

Exams were almost upon us, the homework was piling high and everyone was lacking sleep. Heads duty was normal, nothing had really happened, I and James would go their rounds every week, have meetings every other week, but even those had been cut short because everyone needed to study. James and I helped each other in their studies, both trying to become Aurors, and in all of our time we were in the Library.

We had only Friday nights off, (out of procrastination and working our faces off during the week) so James and I went out every weekend we could. We got along great, we were able to help each other out so well, and we made such a great team. Dumbledor has meaning to his madness when it comes to picking the Head students.

"It's weird to thing of how many things changed this year." I said on one of our dates.

"No kidding, and things are going to change even more." James commented.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I can't believe we're almost out of school. Seems like Sev told me just yesterday."

"Huh," James looked down at his hands.

"What is it?" I asked, studying James' face.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled at me. "Exams are this week and I'm trying to have places to store all of the information that they've given us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't know if I'll be a very good Auror, I won't be able to remember anything."

"Lily, you will be an amazing Auror, just don't put yourself in danger, please? For me." James leaned forward.

"Of course, for you." I promised.

We then shared a kiss. I can't describe it, and I won't, but I will say it was a treasured kiss and I will remember it always.

We walked back to school, the same as always, but James said he wanted to stop by the lake for a bit first.

Walking hand in hand we approached the water.

"It's so beautiful," I said, smiling.

"Yes," he walked behind me and came to my other side, kneeling on the ground.

"Lily Evans," He said, I looked at him. He pulled something out of his robes, "Will you marry me?"

"James!" I exclaimed, "Yes!"

He smiled and laughed out of joy, I held out my hand, he gently slid the ring onto my fourth finger then pulled me into a kiss.

The exam week went by, my brain was fried by the end. I was pretty sure I got good grades in all of the exams, but you can never be sure.

James and I weren't ready to announce our engagement yet, he said he had to talk to his parents about it first, and that I would have to meet them. We didn't even tell our best friends, knowing that some (_cough _Sirius_ cough) _can't hold their mouths shut. James told me he knew he should have asked later, but he was so sure and he wanted to do it at school.

All to suddenly we were saying goodbye for the last time and heading onto the Hogwarts Express.

"It all happened so fast." I said, entering our compartment on the train.

"Yeah, and we're are officially done, no more homework, no more exams, nothing!" James sunk into the seat next to me.

"Prongsie?" Sirius ran into our apartment. "Do you have the Map?"

"I left it at school, hopefully some other tricksters will find it there." James smiled.

"You didn't tell me?" Sirius ran down the hall and the train started.

"No chance of getting it anymore!" James shouted down the hall.

"Of what?" Remus walked in.

"I left the Map at school." James shrugged.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, if Slytherins get a hold on that piece of parchment-" Sirius stormed back into the compartment and sat down across from James.

"No Slytherin would be able to figure it out anyways." James put his arm around me.

"Where did you leave it?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, don't freak on me, okay?" James said. Sirius nodded. "Filch got it."

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet, "What were you thinking!"

"Pads, calm down, I was thinking that anyone who got it we would want to be a trickster, right?"

"Right," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"So if they are in the hands of Filch and happen to find it.."

"Then they must be tricksters! You're brilliant Prongs!" Sirius smiled, "Well thought out."

"I actually got it confiscated, but it's a nice thought," James whispered when Sirius when to go look for Whitney, his newest girl.

Remus and I laughed.

"So Lily, that's a very pretty ring on your finger." Remus commented offhandedly.

James and I glanced at each other.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything if you don't want me to, but you might want to hide it a little more if you don't want people finding out."

Sirius returned without Whitney as I was tucking my hand into my pocket.

"Had to dump her, the girl didn't even care, she looked like she was about to do the same to me!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You wanted to break her heart?" I questioned.

"Of course not Lilykins, I was just surprised by her lack of interest in me. That's all." Sirius defended.

The train ride last to short for my taste, we were back at the station in no time. I knew my parents weren't going to be there, but it still hurt to look among the parents and to see mine missing from the crowd.

"James!" I heard his parents call him.

"Come on Lily, you can stay with me for a while, until, you know."

"Okay," I walked with him to his parents.

"Mum, dad, this is Lily Evans." James introduced me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, James talks about you a lot." His mother said.

"A lot doesn't cover it," His dad said.

"Anyways," James muttered, "Can Lily stay with us for now?"

"Of course, we would be delighted." Mrs. Potter said.

And off we went, popping into the Potter's mansion (no exaggeration). I was lead to one of the guest bedrooms, the one on the top floor. I had my own bathroom and everything.

"Thank you so much," I said many times, but they never would except my thanks, saying that it was a pleasure and that I deserved it.

I started walking down the stairs one morning when I heard James talking to his parents, so I decided to wait and come down later, spinning the ring on my finger.

"Lily!" Mrs. Potter greeted me that same morning when I came down for breakfast. "James has just told us the news."

I smiled and James hugged me from behind.

"Shall we celebrate the engagement of you with a gourmet breakfast?" Mr. Potter asked from the kitchen. "Too late, 'cause it's ready!" He smiled.

James laughed and we sat down to eat a wonderful breakfast.

* * *

A/N: That went really fast only one chapter left! now push that little button and tell me what you think and I'll try and get the next one up quickly! love you all!


	26. Chapter 26 LAST CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own it JK Rowling does.

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! oh i'm so excited. sorry its short!

* * *

**Chapter 26 **(Oooh!)

Can I say STRESS! If you have never planned a wedding, then let me tell you, the bride should not have to have this much stress on her shoulders. I don't even want to talk about it, but I've decided I must.

We started the very next day after the Potter's found out. Starting with invitations. That wasn't even hard, just a little magic and poof, there is a little card for everyone we know.

After that came the stressful stuff. No thanks to James (he does not know how to decorate).

We went through colors, flowers, ribbons, streamers, candles and everything that you can think of, though I really didn't care for it much, Mrs. Potter did.

I had always dreamed of my pink and white wedding, with my friends by my side and roses all around, but no. James' mom had an entirely different point of view. She wanted blue and gold, she wanted everyone there, and my hair full of daisies. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother-in-law, but when it comes to my wedding, you'd think it was hers.

"Mum," James would try to say, "Could you let Lily decide."

She wouldn't hear of it.

"Lily is much to young to know what she wants,"

And again it would start. Finally James got her to listen by threatening to elope.

"Fine, if your so sure!" His mother, almost cried, "Just make sure you put some thought into it, okay?" She asked me.

"Of course I will, it is a big day." I replied.

That took off a lot of stress and I was able to plan my wedding with her help, just she was helping me and not the other way around.

The day came a lot quicker than I thought it would, but we were ready.

The Marauders were all there, as well as my friends. Sirius was the Best Man and couldn't seem to stop laughing the entire day (yes, even during the ceremony). By the end of the night we were married and went off to spend our honey moon in Paris.

We spent a week there before returning home and moving into our new house in London.

It's been five years since James and I have been married. We now have one child, a little boy, Harry Potter, and we are also in hiding. James and I are itching to go help, but Albus Dumbledor insists that we stay in hiding, Voldemort is after our family. We live in Godric's Hollow, never leaving and ever hoping.

-Lily Evans Potter-

* * *

A/N:I can't believe it's over!

Sigh... hope you all liked my story, hope the ending was okay (im not so good with endings) please please PLEASE review what you thought on this chapter and the whole story! I'd love to hear from you guys! Love you all!


End file.
